Seven Worlds, One Team
by IcyAngels452
Summary: Still trying to cope with the death of Angel, Tails, Sonic, and others from seven different worlds must find away to revive the frozen hedgehog before another certain organization can do the same...Sonic/Pokemon/HTTYD/ROTG/Harry Potter/Total Drama/Frozen crossover. Mostly Sonic and Pokemon. Sequel to Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games, and Total Drama Universe.
1. Eighth Clone

**Seven Worlds, One Team**

Chapter One: Eighth Clone

**HELLLLOOOOO WOOORLD! IT'S ME! Congratulations werewolf99, your review has been deleted along with all of your stupidity! As for everyone else, I'm back for my third fanfiction! HOORAY! Yes, you've all been waiting a long time for this (like a week), but you don't have to wait anymore! BECAUSE I'VE COME TO SAVE YOU FROM BOREDOM! Now this story takes place six months after TDU, and is very different from what I normally do. Normally, I'd give you guys some sort of competition stuff like the Hunger Games or Total Drama, but NOT TODAY! This will be a challenge for me, since I'm not use to doing this. I also have to function without my main OC, so…**

**Cilan: It's like Sonic 06 when Sonic and Blaze died and we had to play with all the glitch chara—**

**OH MY GOD SHUT UP! *kicks him in to the sun* THIS WILL NOT BE A FAILURE LIKE SONIC 06! I WILL MAKE THIS WORK! Okay? Okay. Let's do this.**

**Lysandre Labs, Lumiose City**

Lysandre Labs. A basement full of warp panels, elevators, Grunts, everything you would find in a generation six Pokemon game. And generation one too, actually.

But that was before Lysandre went Zubat-crap crazy and tried to kill everyone that wasn't beautiful, including Pokemon, to stop conflict…? Pokemon bad guys are weird.

Anyway, Colress tapped away at the keys of the computer, a tube with a living thing forming next to it. After the apocalypse, he had fled to Kalos to escape the police. Ghetsis was nowhere to be found, so he had decided to do research on the ultimate weapon in the region. After hearing of Angel's death, he pursued knowledge for it even more than before, to use it for one reason and one reason only…to revive her.

"I've finally found enough data to rebuild the ultimate weapon!" he said to himself, typing even faster than before. "Once it's finished, I'll find her and bring her back to life! But first…" He turned to the tube in the corner, glowing with a pink energy. "I'll have to test giving life on you." He pulled down a lever on the control panel, causing the glass walls of the container to rise. A pink and blue hedgehog—a clone—stepped out. Unlike the others, she wore a frilly dress with white ribbons, pink bows, all that kind of stuff.

Colress smiled. "I've done it! I've created a Fairy-type clone! It'll be the most powerful of all…it won't even need a weapon. Now…Sylvia…I need your help with something."

"What is it?" she asked timidly.

"I need you to find someone," he replied, pacing back and forth. "Someone who looks just like you, but not living. Or at least they're in a coma-like state, anyway. Her name is Angelica, and my sources indicate that she's in a small kingdom named Arendelle, far away from here. I need you to bring her to me, understand?"

Sylvia nodded. Unlike the other clones who were fierce and always ready for a fight, she was much quieter. "I'll do it," she said.

"Wonderful," he said with a smile. He turned and opened a draw underneath the computer, taking out a box. He grabbed a small sphere-like object with two hearts on it, then placed it in her palm before closing it. "This stone will give you extraordinary power," he explained. "You will be able to transform in to something made for battle. Use it if you need it."

"Okay," she replied, examining the stone in her hand. It seemed to shimmer in the dim lights of the underground lab. "How do I find Arendelle?"

"There's no clear cut way to get there," he said. "Just follow the constellations and you should be fine." He pressed a button on the elevator, the red doors smoothly opening for her. "I wish the best of luck to you."

She nodded, then stepped in and disappeared from sight.

Colress sighed and took off his glasses. Now all he had to do…was wait.

**Lumiose City, Alley**

"What's taking that electric idiot so long?" Amber snapped, burning the Team Plasma logo in to the side of a building. She and five other clones were waiting in an alley for the electric one to come back. "She better not have gotten caught. I'll kill her if she did…"

The water clone scoffed. "What's Internet Explorer-head gonna do, throw Liepard? I'm pretty sure she can take on a cat—"

"I don't care!" she shot back, shoving her sword through the cracks of the brick building. "Colress can't know that we're still alive! He thought Angelica would be strong enough to kill us all…such an idiot."

"Well you can stop vandalizing the building because I'm here now," a voice said from behind. The electric clone pulled out the box Colress had from earlier, opening it up. There were seven items left inside—a chunk of Fire, Water, and Thunder Stones, two Soothe Bells with either a moon or sun on them, a piece of a Mossy Rock, and a chip of the Ice Rock. Each clone took their respective item, leaving the ice untouched.

"What are we going to do with the ice thing?" the grass look alike asked.

Amber scoffed. "Who cares? She's finally dead. It's not like any of us can use it." She tossed the box in a nearby trash can, then smiled. "There. Now it's finally where it belongs. Let's get—" she suddenly stopped talking, hearing the back door of Lysandre's café open. She peered around the corner, only to see the newest clone. "He didn't just make another one of us," she growled, narrowing her eyes. "Dumbass that can't let go of the fact that his little weapon is dead…" She took out her sword and began heading toward her. Within the blink of an eye, she pinned her up against a wall and pointed the sword at her throat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she snapped.

"My name is Sylvia…I'm trying to find someone named Angelica in Arendelle," she said in panic, trying to fade in to the wall. "Just let me go…"

She was about to slit her throat when she saw the heart filled stone in the clone's hand. "Okay," she said quietly, backing away. "I'll let you go. But first—we fight." She took her chunk of the Fire Stone out of her pocket. "Are you ready?"

"I really don't have time for—"

"I said, are you ready?" Amber asked firmly.

She swallowed. "Fine." She gripped her stone in her hand, a bright light surrounding her. When it faded away she had changed in to an entirely different being. She resembled a dog with long, rabbit-like ears, big blue eyes, white fur, and various ribbons around her neck with patches of pink here and there. A Sylveon.

Amber raised her Fire Stone high in the air, transforming in to a similar Pokemon. Her fur turned redder than before, purple eyes shimmering in the sunlight. White tufts of fur were around her neck. Yes, a Flareon.

_"Let's fight," _she said telepathically. Mouth aflame, she charged at the opponent and bit on her neck as hard as possible, performing a perfect Fire Fang. She jumped backwards, watching Sylveon fall to the ground. _"C'mon, Pink,"_ she growled. _"You fairy things are supposed to be tanks! You can't be done yet."_

Sylveon stood up slowly. _"I'm not,"_ she whispered quietly. A moon-shaped object began forming above her head, then was sent flying at her counterpart. It did very little damage, however. _"I don't want to fight," _she snapped.

Flareon nodded. _"I understand."_

She backed up a bit in surprise. _"You do?"_

_ "Of course,"_ she replied. _"You want the battle to be over. I'll just have to inflict more damage at once to make this faster."_ She cloaked herself in flames, then charged at full speed, hitting her with a powerful Flare Blitz. Shaking off the recoil, she backed away to watch Sylveon fall, changing back in to her hedgehog form. She smiled and did the same.

"See Sylvia?" Amber asked, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I told you I'd make it faster." She turned to the other clones. "Let's get the hell out of here." They nodded, then flew off in to the sky.

**Arendelle, Nighttime**

Sonic sighed and sat down on the roof of the castle, looking up at the sky. A million stars twinkled in the cold air, like fireflies stuck in a big bluish-black thing. What was actually in the town was a different story. Ice coated the fjord, buildings, and every that wasn't already covered snow. In the back of his mind he knew that a few miles away the person who caused it all was nothing more than a frozen statue in a frozen castle.

Things had not been easy since that day. Melaney had donated half of her winnings to autism awareness, then used the other half to buy a mansion to keep herself distracted. Ash left to look for evidence of his father. And Tails…

It was hard for him to move forward. Painful. Ironically enough, like getting stabbed in the heart with a rock. After getting out of the hospital from collapsing and actually _killing_ Phineas, there was a lot of grieving and self-blame, much like how it was after the Metarex…

Sonic shook his head. He didn't want to even think about it.

The second week showed progress, or so it seemed. There was no more grieving, but Tails had changed quite a lot. He barely ever smiled, never wanted to go on runs, and was burying himself in his tinkering to keep busy. The Tornado had been taken apart and put back together multiple times, just to give him something to do.

He'd never say it out loud, but Sonic actually _wanted_ Eggman to attack. It would be something different. But he knew it wouldn't happen. It turned out that he and Doofenshmirtz had built a machine that could make someone become evil and had unintentionally struck Phineas, making him worse than before. Wizards or no wizards, they were thrown in Azkaban shortly after.

He shook his head again, leaning back against the roof. Tails' change in demeanor had taken a toll on him too. He couldn't talk to his best friend like he could before. He usually wanted to be alone, locking himself in his workshop for most of the day. Sonic had thought Anna exaggerated about being shut out and having doors constantly slammed in your face. God, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Speaking of which…

"Oof…a little help here?"

"What the?" Sonic turned around to see a hand and a boot trying to climb up the steep roof. He grabbed the hand, helping a certain strawberry blonde sit next to him. "Anna, what the heck are you doing up here?"

She looked around awkwardly. "Um…what are you doing here?" She sighed as he raised an eyebrow. "Elsa is busy with queenly stuff. And working with Jack to try and unfreeze the town…"

He shook his head. The two of them meeting up on the roof had become a regular thing. Misery loves company, after all. "They won't be able to without Angel."

"You never know," she said half-heartedly. She sighed again. "Do you miss her?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "But she's gone. I have to worry about Tails now."

"Yeah."

Sonic was about to talk again when a gust of icy wind opened a window below them, a boy with white hair, bright blue eyes, and no shoes appearing in front of them. He looked at the two, panting.

"Jeez, Jack, what happened to you?" Anna asked.

He shook his head, then grinned. "I…I think I've found a way to bring her back!"

**Chapter One is done! Yay! And a cliffhanger too! God, I haven't written one of those in forever. It feels good to have no limits. So yes, there's an eighth clone! HAS ANYONE FIGURED OUT THE HINT ABOUT POKEDEX NUMBERS I GAVE YOU GUYS IN TDU? GLACEON? LE ICE ROCK? LE POKEMON? LE CLONES? LE LE?! Tell me when you figure it out. And I swear, Team (insert random word here) from every gen is getting weirder. My favorite way to describe Gen 2 Team Rocket is the way SilverLeagueNetworks did on YouTube:**

"**Okay, so imagine that Team Rocket is a chicken, and Giovanni is the head of that chicken. Now cut the head off, and you have a headless chicken randomly running around. That's Team Rocket in Johto."**

**Couldn't have worded it better.**

**Anyway, Q of the Week: What Pokemon Team do you think had the stupidest intentions? Was it Lysandre and Team Flare, who were pretty much Hitler and his Nazis? Seriously. He was like "WE'RE GONNA KILL EVERYONE WHO'S NOT BEAUTIFUL, BUT IF YOU SHOW ME MEGA EVOLUTION I'LL EXCUSE YOUR UGLINESS." But the Team Flare outfits were hideous! They were worse than BW Plasma Grunts! Whatever. Or was it a different team? Tell me in the review! Oh yeah, and if you're not in to Pokemon (Melaney), just say GO TEAM GRAMPS! Or something. Yes. Oak is evil. That's why Green is a douche. An arrogant, insulting, sexy douche. REVIEW PLEASE! (Don't worry Gold, you'll get some action in either next chapter or the one after that :P)**

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC'S AND THE PLOT. GOLD THE FOX BELONGS TO GOLD THE FOX. SO SHUT YO FACE, LAWYER DUDES.**_


	2. Race to Revive!

Chapter Two: Race to Revive

**Chapter Two! Yay! Congratulations werewolf99, your review has been deleted along with all of your stupidity! As for everyone else, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School has started up again and I've been really busy lately. I'll explain more later. But for now, enjoy!**

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you've figured out a way to bring her back?" She stood up and brushed the snow off her dress. "How?"

"Just come in here," he said with a grin, then flew back inside through the open window, Sonic speeding close behind. With some struggling, Anna managed to do the same.

As soon as they entered the room, a blast of ice coated the floors and walls, knocking the two that were previously on the roof over. "This is impossible!" Elsa yelled, slamming a book down on her desk. The group was in the library of the castle, books (and ice) covering the walls of the room. She collapsed in her chair, burying her face in her hands. "It won't work…"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, but it was quickly swatted away. "Of course it'll—"

"Stop, Jack," she said. She stood up and walked over to the window, watching the never-ending snow fall from the sky. "Even if we go through with the plan, we still need the act of true love for it to work."

"Uh…what plan?" Anna asked after a few seconds.

Jack flew to the top shelf of one of the bookcases, pulling out a large book with the image of a Chaos Emerald on it. "We've been doing research on your world—"

"_I've_ been doing research on your world," Elsa corrected. "_He's_ been goofing off."

He rolled his eyes before continuing. "We did research on your world and found out that the Chaos Emeralds are affected by the energy of living things around it."

"Right…" Sonic said.

"And if we get all seven Emeralds we might be able to bring her back," Jack finished.

"But the Emeralds are scattered all over the universe!" Sonic exclaimed. "I had to use them when we defeated Eggman to throw him in Azkaban."

"And there's the fact that the book said you need an act of true love to complete the process," Elsa threw in. "It won't work."

"Well you've rejected every other plan we've come up with," Jack snapped back. "It's like you don't _want _to bring her back!"

"Of course I do!" she shouted. "It's not just about her! I have a kingdom to feed. People are already dying of cold and others are demanding that I fix the problem when I can't! I don't want to leave my people here to go on a huge journey that could end up leading to nothing—"

"As opposed to what?!" Jack shot back, slamming his staff down on the ground. "Sitting here and waiting for an answer while more people die?! This plan is the least flawed out of all the others. At least if we try we're doing _something_." His tone softened. "Please, Elsa."

She sighed. "What about Anna?"

"Oh, I'm coming with you guys," the younger sister said quickly.

"But Anna—"

"Elsa, I've climbed a mountain, ran from a snow monster, and fallen off a cliff before. Nothing is going to happen to me. And if you're worried about hurting me, it won't happen. It only happened that one time, right?"

She bit her lip, then nodded. "Right…"

"Great!" she exclaimed, then turned toward the door. "I'll go tell Kristoff!" A few seconds later she was out the door, sprinting down the stairs.

"I guess I'll go tell Tails then," Sonic said. "Later!" he jumped out the window, disappearing on to the streets below.

Jack turned and glared at the Queen. "You still haven't told Anna what happened when you were little kids?! Why not?!"

"Shush!" she exclaimed, covering his mouth with her hand. "There's no reason to tell her. I want to be honest now that we're close again, but I don't want to bring up bad memories…"

"So you're just going to keep lying?" he asked, following her as she began to walk away.

"She knows half the truth," Elsa argued, then turned around. "Look, Jack, I have my business, and you have yours. I have a job as a Queen, and you have a job as a Guardian. I have a little sister, and you…" her voice trailed off as his posture stiffened. "Excuse me," she said, clearing her throat, then walked away.

**Mystic Ruins**

Sonic stood in front of the door to Tails' workshop and sighed. He hadn't been in there for a long time. He knocked on the door. "Tails?"

A few minutes later the door opened, revealing a twin-tailed fox with now dull orange fur. He sighed and leaned on the inside of the door frame. "Hey Sonic," he said tiredly. He seemed tired all the time now. Of course, that was probably due to the fact that he got just barely ten hours of sleep per week. "What's up?"

"Jack and Elsa think they've found a way to bring back Angel," he said quickly.

A spark of hope appeared in his eyes, then instantly died out. "It probably won't work. I've looked up every way to bring someone back. Remember the Metarex?"

Sonic bit his lip. "Yeah. I remember. But it's been forever since that happened, Tails! People have discovered new things since then!"

"Well what's the plan then?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"If we get all the Chaos Emeralds and get an act of true love—"

"I already know it won't work," Tails said, cutting him off.

"Why?!"

He rolled his eyes. "If it was 'true love' don't you think she would've thawed out when she saved me? She died. We're not meant to be. There's no point. I have things to do, Sonic. I'll see you later." He began closing the door, but Sonic put his foot in to stop it.

"People in Arendelle are dying of cold," Sonic growled. "Jack and Elsa can't fix it. We have to at least _try _to do something."

Tails shook his head. "Fine. But don't be disappointed if nothing happens." He shut the door again, this time without being stopped.

Sonic sighed. "You've changed, buddy," he whispered, then took off.

Sylvia had been listening the entire time, hiding behind one of the rocks at the Mystic Ruins. She pressed a few buttons on her Holo Caster on her wrist, contacting Colress. "Colress, there's something you should know—"

"Did you find her yet?!" the hologram asked quickly, leaning forward in his chair.

"No," Sylvia replied. "But there's another group trying to revive her too. They said they want to use the Chaos Emeralds and true love to do it. Should we be working with them?"

"No," Colress said, standing up. "If we want Angelica back on our side, we need to accomplish our goal before they accomplish theirs. Get to Arendelle as quickly as possible."

"Okay," she said quietly. She hung up, then flew off in to the sky.

A few minutes later Sonic was standing in front of another house, a few miles away from the Mystic Ruins. He knocked on the door only to have a blue arctic fox with three tails answer. "Ugh, not you again," the fox said.

"You're real funny, Gold," Sonic replied, rolling his eyes.

"I like to think that," Gold said with a grin. "Now what do you want?"

"It's about Tails," he replied with a straight face.

Gold's grin disappeared almost instantly. He closed the door behind him, stepping outside. "What about him?"

"You know that girl he met like nine months ago in the woods?"

"It's the Metarex all over again, isn't it?" Gold asked quietly. Sonic nodded. "I figured. Something like this happens and I've been in Equestria the entire time. Other than the fact that I'm pretty much best friends with him, what are you telling me for?"

Sonic began explaining what he had found out in Arendelle involving the Chaos Emeralds. "They're scattered all over the place," he finished. "Like, scattered all over different worlds. I haven't talked about it with anyone else yet, but if we get a bunch of people together we'll be able to get them faster."

"So you want me to help you guys?" he asked.

"Exactly," Sonic replied. "So you'll come, right?"

"I don't know…I'll have to deal with you even more than usual…"

He rolled his eyes. "You're no picnic either. Seriously, are you in or not?"

"Fine. Whatever makes you stop talking," Gold teased. "I've always wanted to see Arendelle anyway. You can never have too much snow."

"Yeah…I dare you to say that to the Queen…" Sonic mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I have to go tell someone this same Goddamn plan for like the third time today…do you know how to get to Yoshi's Island without drowning?"

"Why, are you going to see your _girlfriend_?" Gold asked in a mocking tone. "Never thought I'd see you go out with a Mario character."

"You're one to talk, Ponyboy," Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"Hypocrisy level: Team Plasma," Gold said, rolling his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. Anyway, why don't you just fly to Yoshi's Island?"

"If you haven't noticed, I lack wings and a Bird Jesus," Sonic replied in an annoyed tone.

"I'm talking about the Tornado, genius," Gold said. "It's not like Tails'll be flying anywhere. You know how to fly one. Now go away. I need to do…things. Bye." He closed the door in Sonic's face, leaving the hedgehog alone again. He rolled his eyes, then ran off in the direction he had come.

**Yoshi's Island**

After a few hours of flying through the air and almost running in to things, Sonic had finally landed on Yoshi's Island. It hadn't changed much since they were there during TDU—green grass, race tracks, surrounded by water, all those stuffs. In fact the only change was the huge mansion in the center. "I can't believe she bought this…" He hopped out of the plane and knocked on the door.

An orange Yoshi answered, opening it just enough so he could see her face. "This isn't the Krusty Krab Goddam—oh."

"What?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head and opened the door further, stepping outside. "Nothing. Someone keeps calling me and asking if this is the Krusty Krab. What's up?"

"I have something to tell you. And I swear to God if you slam the door in my face telling me you're busy I'm going to find a bunch of spiders and put them in your pillowcase when you're sleeping. And they'll be the hairy ones too," he added quickly.

"Jeez, calm down," she said, putting her hands up in a defensive position. "I was gonna go for a walk anyway. Come with me." The two began walking down the road, avoiding go-kart people along the way. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Jack and Elsa think they've found a way to bring Angel back," he explained.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "Oh God, are we going to go through all the Frozen crap again?"

"Probably," he replied.

"Ugh…" she muttered. "What do we have to do?"

"Seven emeralds. True love. Universe exploring. That kinda stuff," Sonic said. "Everyone's doubting it'll work because of the whole true love thing. Even Tails."

"Well can you blame them?" she asked. "Everyone was expecting her to come back, but there's still a frozen statue sitting there in Arendelle. It's still snowing there, isn't it?"

He nodded, resulting in another groan from Melaney. "It could be worse. There could be escalators and spiders there—"

"Shut up," she said, attempting to shove him over. "Jerk."

"Maybe they'll make an escalator-spider-Pokemon thingy…" he said thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll admit Nintendo's low, but we're not _that_ low," she said.

"You guys made living trash bags," Sonic replied. "And keys. And ice cream. And candles—"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. At least—" The cell phone Sonic had taken out of the Tornado began ringing. "I swear to God if it's another 'Is this the Krusty Krab call' I'll kill someone."

"Shush," he said quickly, answering the phone. "Hello?"

_"Sonic, you need to get back here!"_ Gold's panicking voice came over the phone.

"Why?" he asked quickly.

_"I went to see Tails and he's not home,"_ he replied. _"The Tornado 2 is gone too. Where do you think he went?"_

"I think I know," he said after a few seconds. He hung up, then turned to Melaney. "We need to get to Arendelle."

**Chapter 2's done! Yay! Like I said, sorry this took so long. Most of my time has been eaten up by school. And by school, I mean freaking math homework. I'll spend Goddamn two hours on one assignment, and by the time I've finished that and all my other homework, I'm just too exhausted to write so I just end up watching NateWantsToBattle or Dookieshed or something so I don't end up having a breakdown from stress. Speaking of Nate, do you like Pokemon parodies? I'm going to assume you all do, because unless you're Melaney, I have no freaking idea who you are or how you found me! Anyway, do you like Pokemon and half-Asian people that aren't me? Then you absolutely NEED, and I mean NEED, to look up the video GoodWall by NateWantsToBattle. It's an awesome Blurred Lines parody by one of the most musically talented people on YouTube. And I'm talking like Paint talent, he's that good. He's a great singer, really funny, and just down-right good looking. And I just randomly realized that Ditto are bisexual. ANYWAY, back to Nate. YOU ALL NEED TO WATCH HIS VIDEOS. I PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET IT! So I have two Q of the Weeks: One, ARE YOU GOING TO LOOK UP THAT VIDEO?! YOU BETTER! Two, who is your favorite PokeTuber? Is it Jwittz? Dookieshed? NateWantsToBattle? Tamashi WhateverTheHeckHerLastNameIs? MorganWants? Or someone totally different? For me, it's probably Nate. Or Dookie. I don't have to choose because they have a collab channel named NateandDookie! Eat Trubbish, Twilight! Take a hint from the taco girl! WHY NOT BOTH?! LOVE TRIANGLES ARE UNNECESSARY! THAT'S ENOUGH RAMBLING. SMELL YA LATER!**


	3. You're Getting Engaged NOW!

Chapter Three: You're Getting Engaged NOW?!

**Congratulations werewolf99, your review has been deleted along with all of your stupidity! As for everyone else, I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, INCREDIBLY, DEEPLY, SORRY it took me so long to update again. I'll explain more later. Anyway, hope you enjoy :P**

**North Mountain, Arendelle**

Tails looked out over the balcony of Elsa's castle, watching the sun set over the horizon. The town was gleaming from the reflection of the ice, one of the few times of the day kingdom actually saw the sun. He shoved his hands in the pockets of the hoodie Angel had given him a while ago. "I still can't believe this…" he whispered to himself. "If I hadn't fallen for Phineas' trick, Arendelle would be fine…_she_ would be fine…" He turned around to face the frozen statue, then curled his hand in to a fist. "I'll fix this. I have to."

"Tails!"

The fox jumped a little, then turned to see Sonic and Melaney coming up the stairs. "Hi guys," he said quietly. "What're you doing here?"

"We heard you left your house, so we figured you were in Arendelle," Melaney replied. She looked at the statue of Angel. "Do you think she can hear us?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Of course not," Tails replied with hostility. "If she could, she'd be alive and not complete ice."

"There's a thing called a coma, you know," she snapped back. "I might not know much about Pokemon and battling and all that crap, but I do know that _ice can't be frozen._"

"What's your point?" he asked, curiosity peaking a little.

"What if she's not dead?!" she exclaimed. "My theory is that she's in a coma. In fact, Anna could've been in a coma too. If she had really died, she wouldn't have been perfectly fine when she unthawed, right?"

Tails shook his head and turned away. "You can believe in whatever you want, but no one gets stabbed in the heart and freezes over without dying. It's like what I said before. If she could hear us, she would be alive and unfrozen."

Melaney glared at him. "It's like you don't want to bring her back—"

"Of course I do!" he yelled, turning to face her. "You don't understand! _I'm_ the one who killed my own girlfriend! _I'm_ the one who made her freeze over Arendelle! _I'm _the one who broke her heart in to a million pieces and froze what was left! I don't want to get my hopes up, okay? I'm not going to convince myself that everything's going to fine just to push my guilt aside." He sighed. "I want to help you guys bring her back. But I don't want to let my hopes get crushed, either."

There was complete silence until the roar of a plane engine went by the castle, the aircraft landing on the ground. A few seconds later, Gold appeared at the top of the staircase. "…Did I come at a bad time?"

"No," Tails replied coldly, then left the room, slamming the door.

Melaney rolled her eyes. "Who're you?"

"That's Gold," Sonic said, jumping in. "Gold, this is Melaney. Uh…now what?"

Gold ignored him and walked over to the frozen statue of Angel and winced. "Looks painful…kinda glad I didn't watch the finale of TDU now."

"Yeah, well it wasn't much fun winning a million dollars, then having your best friend die right in front of you a few seconds later," she answered, then headed toward the door. "I'm going back down to see Elsa. We need to start tracking where the emeralds are." She went down the staircase, disappearing into the outdoors.

"Everyone's so tense," Gold said. "But I can understand why."

Sonic nodded. "Let's just get back to Arendelle."

**Castle, Arendelle**

Jack flew in to Elsa's study through an open window, carrying a small device in his hands. "Brought you something," he said, placing it on the desk in front of her. "I thought it might help us out when we figure out what worlds we have to go to."

"What is it?" she asked quietly, picking it up in her hands.

"It's an emerald tracker," he replied, sitting down on the window sill. "I uh…_borrowed_ it from North's workshop at the North Pole."

She shook and put it back down. "You'll have to show me how to use it. Technology in Arendelle isn't exactly that advanced, you know." She sighed and stood up. "I still don't feel good about this plan."

"It'll work—"

"But let's just say for a second that it _doesn't_, Jack," she said, cutting him off. "Say we go through this whole process and Angel _isn't_ revived. What are _we_ going to do? We can't get rid of the storm, people in Arendelle will still be dying…there's no plan B."

"We could find a way to relocate your people," he offered. "…If there's any way of transportation that can get through the blizzard."

"Exactly," she said. "I'd be the worst ruler in existence."

"Hey," he said softly. "Technically it's not your fault. You're not the one who started it, after all. They just expect you to be able to fix it."

She sighed again. "I know. I need to just—"

"Let it go?" he asked with a smirk.

She smiled. "Yeah. That."

"C'mon, the adventure could be fun," he said, hopping down from the window. "You, me and Anna travelling to different worlds with other people, seeing new things…besides, the two of you spent such a long time in this castle. You just need a break, you know?"

Before Elsa could respond, the sound of a plane engine came from outside. It eventually died down and Tails flew in through the window, landing before them. "Jack, Queen Elsa," he said, taking a quick bow.

"Hey, we haven't heard from you in a while," Jack said, leaning against his staff. "Last time we saw you, you were having some issues with—" Elsa jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "Ow…that was queenly…not."

"Don't be so inconsiderate," she said harshly. "Um…what brings you here?" she asked, turning back to Tails.

He bit his lip. "I want to help you guys bring back Angel. It's my fault this happened to Arendelle, anyway." He picked up the emerald tracker on Elsa's desk. "Did you get this from our world?" he asked.

"No," Jack replied. "I got it from North."

Elsa sighed and sat back down. "Why would Santa be making emerald trackers, Jack?"

"The same reason why he uses swords. It's North," he said nonchalantly.

The Queen shook her head. "Just…find where the emeralds are, Tails."

He nodded, then began tapping a few buttons. A little spark of hope was forming deep in his heart. Could they actually do it? Would he be able to see Angel again? _No_, he scolded himself. _Don't get your hopes up. _As soon as the screen finished loading, he looked up at the other two. "I found where they are."

Sonic suddenly burst in to the room, dragging Melaney in behind him. "I feel a great excuse to travel around the universe," he said with a grin.

"That's funny, Sonic, because I can't feel my arm anymore," Melaney replied, yanking her arm away. "And that was a stupid Sonic Unleashed reference."

"Remind me to tell Kai to change the locks on all the doors," Elsa whispered to Jack.

"Where's Gold?" Tails asked.

Gold burst in next, smiling and covered in snow. "This place is amazing!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen so much snow in one place!"

"_All_ of the locks…" Elsa mumbled, rubbing her temples. "Where are the emeralds, Tails?"

"So basically, all of them are scattered across different worlds," he explained, showing her the tracker. "One's back in our world, one's in Scotland, one's on Pahkitew Island, one's at Berk, one's in Ash's world, one's at the North Pole, and the last is…here."

"Oh yay, more Pokemon crap," Melaney muttered.

Elsa let out a worried sigh. "The more places we have to go, the longer I have to be away from Arendelle…I don't think things could get more hectic."

The door slammed open again, her younger sister running in to the room. "Elsa, I have great news!" she exclaimed. "Kristoff just proposed!"

"Oh wow…" Elsa whispered, burying her face in her hands. "Anna, you do realize that we're about to leave on a huge journey, right?"

"I know," she said happily, sitting down next to the Snow Queen. "Don't worry, it'll be after we go and fix Arendelle. We can have a wedding in the plaza to celebrate the warm weather!"

"So is Sven going to be the best man?" Jack snickered.

Anna rolled her eyes. "No. But he'll be there and properly dressed. For a reindeer. Hey, can we leave Kristoff in charge while we're gone?"

"What?!" Elsa asked quickly, slamming her hand down on the table. It coated itself in ice, delicate snowflake patterns beginning to cover the things on it.

"Sorry…" Anna said quietly. "I guess I sprung that on you too quickly…"

Elsa turned and looked at the others. "May I talk to my sister alone…please?" They nodded, then stepped out of the room. She turned back to her sister. "Anna…you do remember what happened the last time you left your…fiancé…in charge while we were gone, right?"

"But it'll be different this time, Elsa!" she exclaimed, standing up. "Kristoff and I have been together for three years. _Three._ I've learned almost everything I need to know about him! He'd be fine."

"Even if he's going to marry you I can't just leave my kingdom in the hands of a commoner! I'm sorry Anna but, he knows _nothing_ about royalty. There's still the issue of defending the kingdom, making connections with other countries, keeping people in order—"

"How about keeping people warm?" Anna asked, crossing her arms. "Isn't that our main objective right now, Elsa? Making this winter go away? Before we solve the problem we have to find some way to keep our people _alive_. You don't need royalty to be able to do it."

"But—"

"Elsa, stop _worrying_," Anna pleaded. "If there's some other reason why you don't want to do this, you have to tell me. No more keeping secrets…right?"

She bit her lip. "Right…" She sighed. "Okay. It couldn't be that bad, I suppose…"

"Great!" Anna squealed with excitement. "I'll go tell Kristoff!" She rushed out the door, allowing the others to come back inside.

"What's she so excited about?" Jack asked.

Elsa shook her head. "It's nothing." She turned to Tails. "How do you plan to get in contact with the others from the other worlds?"

He looked down at his emerald tracker before replying. "I'll start working on a teleporter tonight. It's been a while since I've actually built something for an actual reason."

_I'll see you again, Angel._

**Chapter 3's done! Yay! Again, so sorry it took me forever to update. School is a pain in the butt. I'M LOOKING AT YOU, HOMEWORK. Not only that, I've been working on doing more for YouTube. I realized that now I'm in high school, I'm going to need some kind of income to pay for college. AND WORKING AT IGA IS NOT GOING TO BE MY FIRST JOB. Just…meh. I don't like being told when and where to work unless I enjoy it. I was going to work at Howard's as a waitress when I turn fifteen, but that's out of the question since it's shut down…so…YouTube? I'd like to enjoy my first job. I've already uploaded my first vlog and you can see Morgan and Melaney and all of those people except for GODDAMN JOEY WHO COULDN'T SHOW UP UNTIL TEN MINUTES BEFORE THE PARADE STARTED. Anyway, you can go to my profile and get to my YouTube and look at my not-so-pretty face, where I'll be doing more vlogs later on. And if I haven't updated FanFiction for a while, the answer is probably there. And the answer is probably homework. Subscribe for PokeTubing and Sonic stuff! And I encourage every Pokemon fan reading this to start PokeTubing. You Gold the Fox. You thechipmunk01. You PokemonMasterRed75…you're already doing it, but WHATEVER, MAKE MORE VIDEOS! Think about it, people. What are we going to do if Nate and Dookie and Jwittz and Jimmy (well, maybe not Jimbly, he's aged about as much as Ash Ketchum) give up Pokemon?! WHAT IF SHADYPENGUINN STOPS BEING A SHADY YOUTUBER?! They have lives and relationships and will probably have their own families in the future. We're the next generation of Pokemon fans. We have to continue our legacy! WE HAVE TO FOLLOW OUR SENPAIS! DEWKEHSHAT, JIMBLY PRETZEL, I'M FOLLOWING IN YOUR FOOTSTEPS!**

**Okay, let's actually talk about the story. Anna and Kristoff are engaged! Sound like anything you've seen on TV? Like…Once Upon a Time? I haven't seen the first three seasons, but I'll figure things out. WE HAZ PLOT AND BOOKS AND ONE TROLL AND WHERE THE FRICK IS OLAF?! WE CAN HAVE FREAKING MARSHMALLOW, BUT NO OLAF?! WOULD IT BE TOO AWKWARD, ABC?! HUH?! HUH?! Whatever. That's pretty much all I have to say about that.**

**Anyway, as for the rest of you, two simple Q of the Weeks: One. The classic Oak question: Are you a boy? Or a girl? Two: What did you think of the chapter in general? I didn't think it was very good…it didn't feel up to par with some of my other stuff. I've been in a slump, I guess. Goin' through that writer/artist block crap, but it's been like…a month long thing. I'll try to do better next time. ANYWAY, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE! IT HELPS ME SO MUCH! REVIEW! Thanks :P**


	4. Building an Army

Chapter Four: Building an Army

**Chapter Four! Yay! Congratulations werewolf99, your review has been deleted along with all of your stupidity! As for everyone else, enjoy!**

**Arendelle, Outside Castle**

Amber floated underneath the balcony window of the castle, just out of sight of the guards. "So they're going to try to use the Chaos Emeralds to bring her back…" she whispered. "And Colress wants to use the ultimate weapon…we have to stop both of them. There's no way I'm going to let that little attention whore live again." She flew down to the others, who were waiting on the ground. "We need to keep them from getting the emeralds," she said. "Each one of us will go to a separate world disguised using our stones. We _can't_ let them bring her back."

"There's only six of us," the psychic one said absentmindedly. "There are seven worlds. How are we going to cover them all?"

Amber scoffed. "Do you actually think they'll be able to find an emerald in this blizzard? Even with whatever technology they have, there's no way they'll survive digging around in the cold. Let's get moving." She took off in to the air, the others flying in different directions.

**Mystic Ruins**

Sonic, Gold, and Melaney approached Tails' door, standing in front of it. "Why do I need to be here again?" Melaney asked.

"Because you have the million dollars to spend on figuring out how to contact people in other worlds," Sonic replied. He looked at the keypad next to the door, hitting the 'on' button.

_"Please enter the conference code,"_ a female voice said.

He rolled his eyes, then began tapping in numbers. "4-5-2-4-7-1-3-0-1," he said to himself. The electronic door swung open. "You do have money, right?"

"Of course I do," she replied nervously. "Just not as much as there was when I won the mill—"

"Shush," Sonic said, cutting her off. He pointed to the cockpit of the plane where Tails was fast asleep, a wrench still in hand. It was likely that fatigue had consumed him, beating insomnia.

"Should we wake him up?" Melaney whispered.

He scoffed. "Are you kidding? The kid's lucky if he can get two hours a week. Just let him be." He walked over to a machine in the center of the workshop, presumably a portal to different worlds. It was still a work in progress, many parts scattered across the floor. "He must've been working all night on this…"

"I feel…guilty," Gold said, eyes scanning the machine. "All this stuff has happened to Tails and I haven't been there for it."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "What would you have done, taken the shot for both of them? That cripples you and she still freezes to death. You'd just be hurting him twice."

"Well maybe not that," he replied, picking a screwdriver up off the floor. "I don't know. Just being there for support." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll be there this time. It looks like he's almost done," Gold said, screwing in a bolt. "Must be looking forward to get going…I can't blame him."

"Key Club has destroyed humanity in a matter of three years. Everyone is dead now," Melaney said, typing away at one of the computers. "That's good to know…"

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"Looking for X-transceivers," she said, quickly changing tabs. "I still don't see why I had to come _here_ to connect to the others. I could've done this at home."

"She's right," a voice said from the cockpit. The others turned to see Tails jump out of the plane, leaning on a wing for support. "You guys didn't have to come here."

Sonic looked around awkwardly. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're guilty, you know my security system too well, and you should never join Key Club or any field of microbiology," he replied, pointing to Gold, Sonic, then Melaney. "It's nice of you guys to stop by, but I really don't need any help."

"Are you sure?" Gold asked as the three were herded back outside. "I could help you out with parts or—"

"I'm fine," he assured them. "I just need to make some adjustments, plug in a few wires, and I'll be finished. I'll see you guys later, okay?" The door closed in their faces, leaving the trio outside.

"Well now what?" Gold asked.

"NO! They're figuring out a cure for Key Club!" Melaney yelled at her phone. "Stupid Canada…"

Sonic only groaned.

Inside his workshop, Tails was finishing up the portal. Gold had been right—he was looking forward to this adventure. But he didn't show it. If he showed it, he'd start feeling it. And if it didn't work out, it'd be like getting your heart broken. And dying. And being torn to pieces. And having every piece thrown in to a fire. So conceal, don't feel, right?

I swear to God that's going to work for someone.

"Almost done," he whispered, tightening the last bolt. Despite his body screaming for sleep, shaking from fatigue, he kept going. He dropped the screwdriver and picked up two cords off the ground, an extension and one connected to the machine. He put the two together, causing the portal to spring to life.

He took a step back and smiled for the first time in months. "It's because of you I'm still alive, Angel. I'm going to return the favor by bringing you back. Unable to take it anymore, he collapsed against the Tornado in exhaustion.

**Yoshi's Island, Melaney's Mansion**

"Yes! I got in contact with them!" Melaney exclaimed on her couch.

"With someone from another world?" Sonic asked hopefully, leaning forward in his chair.

"No, Germany," she replied, pointing to her phone. "I got Key Club to infect them too."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Just find some way to talk to them."

"Yes, _Master_," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"I don't get it," Gold said, sitting down in the opposite chair. "If we can go from Arendelle to Mobius to here, why do we need a portal?"

"Because they don't know we're doing this," Sonic replied in a mocking tone. "And not everyone can use Chaos Control."

"But if they could they'd be better at it than you," Gold said in a sing-song voice.

Sonic groaned. "You suck."

"You suck too," Gold said with a smirk.

"You both suck," Melaney butted in.

"Well excuse me, princess," Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks," she replied. "I am a princess, aren't I?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "That wasn't meant to be a compliment…"

Melaney put her phone down and glared at him. "You wanna go, _Link_? You wanna fight with your fancy Keyblade you bought with your Poke money?"

"That sentence couldn't have been more wrong," Gold groaned.

Sonic stood up and grinned. "Yeah, let's go, princess. Let's fight before Bowser comes and takes you from Soleanna with the Force or something!"

"Okay, if we're dragging '06 in to this I'm leaving," Gold said, standing up. "Have fun with Hyrule and dying in Majora's Mask." He walked out the front door and was about to get in to the Tornado 2 when a flash of pink flew across the sky, heading North. "Arendelle's that way," he said suspiciously. He jumped in to the plane and began following it, eager to find out the source of the light.

**Arendelle, North Mountain**

Sylvia landed on the balcony of the ice castle, stepping in through the double doors. She walked around the frozen ice statue of Angel, studying every feature. It was like looking straight in to a mirror. "So you're the one Colress was talking about," she whispered. "He—" she gasped and spun around, turning to see a blue arctic fox behind her.

"Who are you?" Gold asked suspiciously, his right hand glowing bright with an energy called Eon. "And what are you doing here?"

"You must be part of that army they're creating," Sylvia said, taking a step back. "You want to use those Chaos Emeralds to bring her back."

"Look, I don't know anything about an 'army', but I do know that Tails wouldn't want you in here," he replied. "You have five seconds to get out before I start fighting you."

Sylvia took the stone Colress had given her out of her pocket and held it high in the air, transforming back in to a Sylveon. A bright Dazzling Gleam lit the area, momentarily blinding Gold. When it faded away, he looked around, but she was gone.

"Weird," Gold said to himself. A ringing sound came from the Tornado 2's communicator. "What now, Sonic?" he asked, answering the call.

"Melaney FINALLY got in contact with everyone who's going to help us out," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to get Elsa and the others and bring them to the portal. Bet I can get there before you," he finished with a grin.

"Well obviously if I can't tele—"

Click.

Gold groaned, getting in to the plane on the balcony. "One of these days, Sonic…one of these days…"

**Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

The entire group was at Tails' workshop, waiting for someone to come through the portal from the other side. "This is amazing," Anna whispered, inspecting every inch of the room. "I wish we had this kind of technology in Arendelle…" she picked up a box-like object with two slots on top. "What's this?"

"It's a toaster," Jack replied, standing next to her.

She nodded. "What does it do?"

"Makes toast."

"Cool."

Sonic shook his head, then bent down and put his hand on the sleeping fox's shoulder. "Tails," he whispered. "Wake up—"

"I'm awake!" he said frantically, looking around. "Oh. It's just you."

"Yeah," he replied. "I saved the world more than once. It's just me."

Tails stood up. "You know what I mean. Where's Gold?"

"I'm right here," the three-tailed fox said, walking in. "I need to talk to you guys…" He pushed the two in to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. "I just saw the weirdest thing."

"Let me guess!" Sonic butted in. "You were looking in a mirror!" He quickly received a slap on the back of the head. "Ow."

"No," Gold said, glaring at him. "When I was trying to escape the _hell_ that you made Melaney's mansion, I saw this pink light fly across the sky—"

"I want to guess again!" Sonic shouted, throwing his hand high up in the air. "You mixed up crack and sugar and put it on your cereal this morning, so now you're seeing things!"

Gold slapped him for the second time. "Will you shut up? Anyway, I followed it to the North Mountain. And there was this…girl there that looked exactly like Angel. And then she transformed in to this pink and white arctic-fox-rabbit-dog thing and ran away. She said something about building us building an army…"

The color drained from Tails' face within a split second. "That means there's an eighth clone…"

"That doesn't make sense," Sonic said, being serious for once. "Colress is dead—"

"No, we all _thought_ Colress was dead," Tails corrected him, sitting down in a chair. "Angel was right again…"

"What do we do about it?" Gold asked.

"We shouldn't tell the others," Sonic said quickly. "It's already a big enough problem that we have to find the Chaos Emeralds. We shouldn't pile more on everyone's plates by telling them we have competition now."

Tails nodded. "He's right. Let's go see what the others are doing." He stood up and pushed in his chair, then walked back in to the workshop with the other two.

"Someone's coming through!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, grabbing her sister's arm. The portal began glowing with bright colors, lights flashing everywhere.

The first person to step through was…

**Chapter Four is done! Yay! Cliffhanger, sort of. Why did it take so long for me to update? The answer is on my YouTube channel. Vlog 02 if you want to check it out. Anyway, I want to keep this short and sweet! Q of the Week: What do you think of Gold? He's not really my OC, but I'm still curious. Tell me in the reviews! Bye!**


	5. Hoenn Confirmed!

Chapter Five: Hoenn Confirmed!

**Chapter Five! Yay! Congratulations werewolf99, your review has been deleted along with all of your stupidity! As for everyone else, sorry it took so long, but the adventure finally begins! Sit back and enjoy!**

A flash of light lit the room as two figures stepped through the portal. As the light faded away, the others opened their eyes to see one of them yell—

"HELLO, HOENN REGIO—wait, this isn't…" Ash Ketchum looked around frantically, surprised by the many machines around him. "Hey Misty, why aren't we in Slateport?"

A red-haired girl slapped the back of his head. "Because you can't read a map worth a crap, Ash!" Misty exclaimed, then sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I like you in the first place."

"No, I read it right," he said, holding it upside down in front of him. "It's got a little note next to Pallet Town. 'Go to the portal in front of your house. It'll take you where you want to go.'" He looked up. "This isn't where we want to go."

Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at Melaney. "You were supposed to contact on the X-transceiver, not trick them in to coming here."

"Does Ash look like the type of person who would answer the phone when he's trying to do something else?"

"…No."

"Exactly," she replied. "Ash, are you going to acknowledge the fact that you're here with us or keep wondering where the hell you are?"

"Oh," he said, putting the map down. "Hey guys!"

Misty sighed again. "You're so observant, Ash…so why are we here?"

The smile on Ash's face disappeared. "This is about Angel, isn't it?"

"We need to revive her to save Arendelle," Elsa said quietly. "If we're going to find the emeralds, we'll need help. Do you accept?"

"Of course we will," Ash said instantly. "Or at least…I will." He turned to the Gym Leader next to him. "Misty…what about you?"

She sighed for a third time. "I don't know…of course I want to help all of the innocent people in Arendelle, but there's also the innocent people that died in our world because of her. I know it wouldn't be right to let those who haven't done anything suffer—"

"The people who died in that explosion will stay dead," Tails growled, his back against the Tornado. "It's not too late for Arendelle. I'm pretty sure you're just holding back because of your petty grudge against Angel, aren't you?"

"Tails—" Sonic began.

"No, he's right," Misty interrupted. "I guess I just can't forgive and forget like some people. But you're right about Arendelle." She took in a deep breath, then let it out. "I'll help."

Ash grinned putting an arm around her shoulder. "There we go."

"So…are we gonna wait for the others to come through the portal?" Gold asked.

Tails shook his head. "No need. I can just shrink it in to a pocket-sized cube," he said, holding up a remote. "It's still set to your world…I think we should get going."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Angel?" Anna asked quietly. "You know…in case something happens to you?"

He scoffed. "Don't get my hopes up," he said, then winced at his own words. "She wouldn't be able to hear me, anyway," he finished quietly, then stepped through the portal, the others following.

**Slateport City, Hoenn**

Slateport was usually crowded with people. Boats coming in and out from every port, an outdoor market, museums with artifacts from overseas, and a beach to the south to top it off. But it was particularly crowded that day by video game characters. Why? Smash Bros. Oh yeah, and how about the fact that Hoenn's confirmed?!

Yeah. I think those are the two main reasons.

"It's so crowded…" Elsa whispered as Tails began forming the portal into its portable version. "Like Arendelle used to be, but the people—"

"Aren't your everyday people?" Jack finished, standing next to her. "That's what makes it fun, though. Being a Guardian wouldn't be as much fun if we were all normal."

Elsa winced as a flaming Goomba shot through the sky. "It also increases your chances of turning in to a shooting star." Jack chuckled. "What are you laughing at?"

"Isn't that the whole Disney motto?" he asked, leaning against a flag pole. "Wishing upon a star will make all of your dreams come true?"

"Yeah. We also used to say that you should marry people you just met," she replied. "We're improving. Slowly."

"We'll split up and look around," Tails said to the group, interrupting the exchange between the two. "The tracker says the Chaos Emerald should be somewhere in this general area. Don't leave any stone unturned."

Elsa sighed. "Let's go, Anna."

"Yay, awkward third wheel time!" she cheered, following the two toward the marketplace.

Her sister smirked. "Not so great being on the other end of the stick, is it?"

"You realize that you're implying we're together, right?" Jack asked, casually looking through a stand of Oran Berries. Is that…what you're trying to do?"

"No," she said quickly. "My implication was that _I'm_ usually the one sitting awkwardly on the other end of the table while she and Kristoff eat together."

"So you're implying you want me to buy you dinner," he replied.

"No," she said again. "As the Queen of Arendelle, I forbid you from reading in to anything between the two of us from this point forward."

He froze a stand of Figy Berries, invisible to the unbelieving eye. "And as the King of I-Don't-Live-In-Arendelle, I declare that you can't tell me what to do, your Highness."

"Don't freeze things like that!" she hissed, dropping the subject. "You know if they don't believe they can't see you. They're going to think it's me, and what happened on Coronation Day isn't exactly a secret…"

"Relax," Anna threw in. "There are plenty of Ice Pokemon around here. No one's going to suspect it's you."

"I'd still rather go unnoticed," she said nervously. "We're not at home, Anna. You have to keep that in mind. We could run in to dangerous things we aren't used to—"

Anna rolled her eyes and grinned. "Elsa, I outran Marshmallow AND jumped off a cliff. What could possibly be worse than that?"

As if on cue, a large, smoke covered explosion occurred in the center of the square, sending minions, Pokemon, and others running away in terror.

"That," Jack answered.

**Slateport City, Town Square**

"What was that?" Gold asked, looking toward the explosion. He turned back to Sonic, Tails, and Ash, electricity crackling in the smoke.

"That's no regular explosion," Ash said. "It looks like an Electric-type smashed in to something powerful…"

Tails sprinted toward the explosion without a word. "Tails!" Sonic yelled, running after him. "What are you?"

"Shush," he hissed. He began blowing smoke away with his tails, revealing a Jolteon in the center of the square with a Chaos Emerald in its mouth. It transformed in to a yellow female hedgehog. The electric clone.

Tails took a step back in surprise. "You really are back…"

"Are you really surprised?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Obviously we'd come out here to stop you. It's no secret that you're trying to revive her, either. Apocalypse catalyst dies on international television, Queen of Arendelle leaves her kingdom to find a way to stop the storm…all because of this." She held up the emerald. "If you want it, you're gonna have to come fight for it."

"Don't do it, Tails," Sonic warned. "She's taunting you. Don't fall for it."

"But we need the Chaos Emerald—"

"We also need you alive," he snapped. "It's a trap. Just back out. Think of all those times I did something stupid and got you in danger. Don't do it to yourself."

He sighed, then turned around to walk away. "Fine."

"Good," the clone said, tossing the emerald in the air. "Better off dead, anyway."

Within the blink of an eye, Tails spun around to punch her in the face, but had his fist caught in her grasp. "Wrong move, fox boy." As the ground began shaking, twenty metal rods sprang from the ground, crackling with electricity. They surrounded the two to make a circle, blocking the others out at the same time. "I've brought something to keep your friends busy, too." The sun was blocked by millions of Magnemite covered the sky, swarming around the people outside of the circle. "Makes things easy for me."

The group and those from the festival who hadn't run away were swatting away Magnemite, dodging Thunders and Sonicbooms. "Get out of there, Tails!" Sonic yelled, spin dashing through a horde.

The electric clone placed herself between him and the Chaos Emerald, taunting him. "You know you want to save her," she teased. "But you can't do it without this."

Tails growled. "Just give it to me. You have no use for it."

"Of course I do," she replied. "I'm using it to stop you from getting her back."

"She didn't do anything to you!" he snapped.

"Well she didn't do anything to you either, but you still cheated on her and froze her heart," she said nonchalantly. Within a split second she had been punched in the face, falling backwards from the hit.

Tails flinched, taking a step backward. The reaction. The little squeal of pain that came from getting hit. Even the way she fell…it reminded him too much of Angel…

"I don't want to fight you," he said, trying to keep his voice straight. "If you just give me the Chaos Emerald, this'll all be over."

"I already told you no!" she yelled, getting to her feet, setting electricity to her fist, then punched him in the stomach. He was sent a few feet back, skidding to a stop before he could make contact with the charged bars.

"Fine!" he snapped. "I'll take it from you by force then!" He curled in to a ball, Homing Attacking her until she was able to find an opening and kick him away. She took out her electric throwing stars and…well, threw them. Tails managed to dodge each one by just a hair, sparks flying as they hit the bars of their little arena. Running at her at full speed, he kicked, then tackled her to the ground, pinning her down. "Give me the emerald!"

"In your dreams, sweetheart!" she snapped, kicking him off. "There's no way in he—"

He slashed across her face using his tails, feeling a slight current of electricity run through him upon contact. "I'll finish you off right here then!" he yelled, then began to jump in the air to perform another Homing Attack, but found another electrical charge stopping him. "Ow…"

"It's paralysis!" Ash exclaimed from outside of the bars, his Charizard blasting Flamethrowers at the Magnemite. "Get out of there!"

Tails began spinning his namesakes, but they did little to get him off the ground. The next thing he knew she had pinned him against the bars with her hand over his heart, electrocuting him. His muscles tensed up as his eyes rolled in to the back of his head, a scream escaping his throat before he collapsed on the ground. The clone rolled her eyes. "I always figured she'd have a weird choice in guys. If she could ever get one in the first place. Now time to—" she suddenly stopped, seeing the group surrounding the cage, fainted Magnemite covering the ground. Pikachu began sucking electricity from one of the bars with its tail, then knocked it over, leaving an easy way to enter the circle.

Sonic walked in to the circle, holding his hand out. "Give me the Chaos Emerald," he said darkly. "Or you'll have to put up with the rest of us."

"No," the clone said, holding the emerald back. "I won't. I don't have to." She was doing everything she could to hide her fear; it wasn't exactly easy when Sonic was a good six inches taller.

He held his hand out again, glaring at her. "You have three seconds before the rest of us come in here and beat you to a pulp, got it?" The clone bit her lip and looked at the others. Jack's spear was coated in ice ready to be fired, Gold had his gloves glowing with Eon, while the others were ready to attack as well.

She covered up her panic with a smirk. "Fine, take it," she said, dropping the emerald in his hand. "It's not like you'll be able to find the others, anyway. I hope your journey is like hell," she finished, then flew away.

Sonic sighed in relief, then tossed the emerald to Gold. "I was getting worried she wouldn't back down." He bent down over Tails, shaking his shoulder. "C'mon buddy…don't scare me. Wake up."

"No…tired…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"What if I told you I just got a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked, grinning in relief.

"I'd say you're lying and you shouldn't disturb someone who's just been electrocuted…" he replied, half awake.

"Fine," he said, standing up. "Then I'll use this emerald _I_ just got, then Chaos Control home so I can eat all of _your_ sweets, deal?"

Tails opened his eyes and glared at him. "Will you _ever_ stop being so cocky?"

"No," Melaney and Gold answered at the same time.

"No one asked you guys," Sonic said, rolling his eyes. He helped Tails to his feet. "See, I told you I got it," he said, pointing to the emerald in Gold's hand. People from the festival were beginning to repair the area through magic, science, and manual labor, as if nothing ever happened. "So that's one down, six to go. We should all go get something to eat to celebrate!" The other cheered and followed, leaving Tails a bit behind.

He watched as the festival was being put back together as a Magikoopa used its spells to set the band back together. Maybe there was a chance. Maybe they actually could pull through and collect all of the emeralds. Maybe—

"Are you coming, buddy?" Sonic asked, a few feet ahead.

"…Yeah, I'm coming," he said. Before he could join the others, the song the musicians were performing seemed to catch his ear:

_If you fall like a statue_

_Like a Loftwing I'd catch you_

_And we'd fly so high_

_Right through the sky_

_You tell me I'm way too far_

_I'll Hookshot straight to your heart_

_And hold you tight_

_Every night_

_I won't ever be too late_

_You'll never meet with a Cruel Fate_

_And I would do it for you_

_And Hyrule_

_Doesn't matter who's the boss_

_Vaati, Demise, or Majora_

_I'll fight for you 'til Ganon's Gone_

**Chapter 5's done! Yay! Ugh, it took me a long time to update again. Sorry about that. I've just been really distracted with life and stuff, and I've been in a bad mood for the past two or three weeks. Not really angry, just kind of…sad. I'm not even sure why, either. But at least the adventure has started, so yay! **

**Anyway, a couple months ago I got Link Between Worlds, AFTER I started writing this story. Now look at this plot:**

**-Girl becomes immobilized in some way, shape, or form**

**-Boy must travel to different world to save her**

**-Boy must collect seven of something**

**Sound familiar? I CAN SEE THE FUTURE. But seriously, I thought that connection was pretty close. I'm not sure why I applied it to Zelda since it's like the basis of every Mario game ever, but whatever. Zink CNFRMD!**

**Again, sorry it took me a long time to update. I wrote half of this at two thirty in the morning. I kept toggling back and forth between reading NintendoFanFTW's Twitter rage about Sonic Boom, writing this, listening to NateWantsToBattle, watching MorganWant play Moemon, and watching Tails' Channel vines. And now I'm tired.**

**So you guys have probably seen my opinion on Sonic Boom from my Facebook page. TV show? Great. I'm waiting for someone to upload episode four right now on YouTube BECAUSE TURNER BROADCASTING SUCKS ASS. But nevertheless, it's the best cartoon I've seen since Total Drama. The game? HOW MANY GLITCHES CAN YOU OVERLOOK WHEN YOU'VE BEEN WORKING ON A GAME FOR THIS LONG?! I've seen enough videos about the Wii U version to say that this game is unpolished and unfinished. You had three freaking years! How do you glitch so badly that you can SKIP THE FINAL BOSS FIGHT?! How do you glitch so badly that TAILS CAN GO THROUGH A WALL?! How do you glitch so badly that THERE ARE RINGING SOUNDS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CUTSCENE?! I was watching Matt play through the game and I had headphones on. My ears were ringing for at least ten minutes after that. The game is boring to watch, and according to some Sonic YouTubers, boring to play. It doesn't matter if it's a kid's game. Pokemon is made for kids. I beat Blue version when I was six, but I'm fourteen now and I still have fun playing generation one! It's inexcusable. Three years. You have as many glitches as Sonic 06, but at least 06 was only in the works for about eight months. Unbelievable, SEGA, you disappoint. You should just make TV shows from now on, because that's pretty much the only part of Sonic Boom I've truly enjoyed so far.**

**But enough of my ranting. Q of the Week: I want YOU guys to ask me the questions. I want you guys to get to know me a little better, so I need each of you to ask me 3 or MORE questions about myself! If we can get 15 questions, I'll make a video of myself reading creepypastas like BENDrowned or the infamous Cupcakes! But ONLY if we can hit 15 questions! So start asking them! With that being said, Keep it Shady, review or I'll kill you, and I hope you guys have a fantastic day, week, month, year, and life and I'll talk to you guys next time!**


	6. Tension

Chapter Six: Tension

**WELCOME TO THE UNDER 301 CLUB, HOW TOUGH ARE YA?! Yay! New chapter! Gold, I told you I was gonna send you more, but then I was like YOLOSWAGGIT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO WEEKS. So yeah, sorry. Congratulation werewolf99, your review was deleted along with all of your stupidity! And with some extra help from Gold, we reached our goal of 15 questions. And…I'm guessing you guys want me to do Cupcakes. Yippee…**

**BUT FRST! I have questions to answer. So let's get down to business!**

**Q: ****Is there anything I literally don't know? Hahahah**

A: Apparently so. You're asking me questions.

**Q: Why do I always forget my a in hahahah?**

A: Cuz ur a skrub.

**Q: ****Hows band going for ya?**

A: Good except for Walking With the Pride. 7.8/10 Too much rests.

**Q: ****What's your birthday?**

A: July 5th.

**Q: What's your favorite video game franchise?**

A: Pokemon. It was my first video game series. I started when I was six with Blue version and a Charmander. I loved the discovery aspect of it, not knowing what to expect next. That game is and was literally my entire childhood.

**Q: When ORAS comes out, which one will you get?**

A: It came out today, as I'm typing this. (Note that it takes me more than one day to write this stuff.) To be honest, I don't think I'm getting either. Dookieshed, NateWantsToBattle, Morgan Want, TheKingNappy, and ShadyPenguinn, Jwittz, Jimmy (NintendoFanFTW), and Cobanermani456 are all doing either playthroughs or streams of it, so I'll have seen the same dialogue and Pokemon eight times. If I do get one though, it'd probably be Alpha Sapphire. Because I like sapphires.

**Q: What's your favorite Pokemon as of Gen 6?**

A: Haxorus. I love its design and the fact that it's a Dragon-type. And its Attack is so powerful.

**Q: Which one of the three beasts (Entei, Raiku, or Suicune) do you prefer?**

A: Suicune. It has a sleek design, and Crystal was my go-to for Gen 2.

**Q: If you met Jeff the Killer in an allyway, and you had nothing but a metal pipe and a smoke bomb, what would you do?**

A: Blow up the smoke bomb in his face, grab the pipe, and get the hell out of there.

**Q: Have you ever seen/watched Venturientale?**

A: Nope.

**Q: What made you decide to write fanfiction?**

A: Once upon a time in the magical land of two years ago, I was like twelve and had nothing to do during study hall. So I went on Yahoo answers and asked the question: "Who would win in this messed up version of the Hunger Games?" listing a 26 of characters from different fandoms. I got tons of answers back and decided to write a story about it. I had way too many ideas in my head not to share them with people. And here we are.

**Q: What made you decide to write crossover with Sonic?**

A: Sonic is my second favorite franchise after Pokemon. Since Sonic characters are easier to work with than characters from the Pokemon anime (who are extremely flat and hard to use as protagonists) I started putting my focus on them. Of course, I needed Pokemon as a crutch, which is part of the reason for Angel's existence.

**Q: POKEMON Q. FAVORITE GRASS STARTER, GO!**

A: Snivy! I love it and its evolutions.

**Q: Why is Tails your favorite Sonic character?**

A: Oh God. Hardest question ever because there are so many answers. Well, when I first really got in to Sonic when I was about eleven, the concept of smart guys with emotions was foreign to me. Pretty much every guy in my class is either a dumb jock or an asshole. I guess it was just a breath of fresh air. Plus I love nerds. Because no matter what people say to you, you can always say that you're smarter.

**Q: What Sonic character do you hate the most?**

A: UMBRIDGE! NAVI! NINA'S FATHER! Oh wait, we're talking about Sonic…

To be honest, there isn't really one that I absolutely HATE. I don't like Amy that much, but she isn't that bad in Sonic Boom since she isn't just a stupid air-headed fangirl. I don't know. If there's anything I hate about Sonic, it's the fanbase itself. We're annoying as hell. Pokemon is literally a game where the point is to fight other people, yet we get along for the most part. I think the key factor to a bad fanbase is having too many bad games. The only "bad" (and I put quotes because they aren't that terrible) main series Pokemon games are Gen 1 and Gen 5, according to about half the fanbase. Sonic can't be consistent worth a damn. They find something that works in Colors and Generations, then go and try something new. If it ain't broke, why fix it?

Back on topic. There isn't really an answer. Unless you count the fanbase.

**Q: Favorite Sonic shipping?**

Tails and Cosmo. They're the only good thing that came out of Sonic X besides Mike Pollock as Eggman. Best voice actor ever.

**Holy Markiplier that took more words than I expected. Whatever. Chapter time! Yaaay!**

"There are so many places we could go to eat!" Anna said excitedly, looking around. Every shop and store was open, like Black Friday. I wonder if IGN will mark down any stores for selling too much water. "Where should we go?"

"What about that place?" Ash asked. He pointed to a small wooden building near the end of the street, right next to the harbor. It wasn't exactly a five star restaurant; a couple of cracked windows and chipping paint were extremely obvious, yet an entire line of people was waiting to be let inside. "It seems popular."

Elsa made a face. "Couldn't we find a place…you know, cleaner?"

"This isn't Arendelle, your highness," Jack teased. "C'mon. Let's cut the line."

"Shouldn't we wait for people to get through?" Melaney asked. "We all can't be invisible, you know."

Sonic scoffed. "No problem. I'm in Smash Bros. They have to let me in!"

"Are you sure Sonic Boom didn't knock you down a peg?" Gold asked with a smirk. "I don't think any amount of Smashing is gonna make up for it…"

The hedgehog groaned. "Whatever. Let's go." They headed inside as soon as the line disappeared. "Whoa…" The building, as small as it seemed from the outside, was huge on the inside. Although old-fashioned, it had everything. Hyrulians trying to sell their products. Alchemists creating Poke Puffs out of flour just by drawing a circle. A guy performing Simple and Clean on stage. Pokemon Trainers battling outside, yet easy to see through the glass window. The Simple and Clean guy's friend running around without pants. Most of the building was made of either wood or stone, much like the Milk Bar in Hyrule.

"Well then...this is better than expected." Sonic said, surprised.

"Unlike Sonic Boom." Gold said with another smirk.

"Shut it." Sonic groaned.

"Let's just get something to eat and leave. We have work to do." Tails said seriously as he walked ahead of the group, which followed suit. They sat down at a table, waiting for a waitress. That sentence was weird.

"So…where do we go after this?" Melaney asked, sitting down next to Tails.

"We could go to Jack's world," he said, looking down at his emerald tracker. "It says one of the emeralds should be inside one of the Guardian's workplaces."

Jack fiddled with his staff. "Well if it's North's, it's probably not a good idea with Christmas coming up." He put the cane down, flicking a speck of dust off it. "Unless you want a sword in your face."

"Then the next closest place is—"

"Can I get you anything?" The group looked up to see an African American woman dressed in green clothes and an apron. She was holding two plates loaded with food and drinks.

"Tiana?" Anna asked quietly. "But I thought you got your dream restaurant in New—"

She rolled her eyes, then sighed. "You know what Jon Cozart said. New Orleans ain't Katrina proof."

"What about Naveen?" Elsa asked. "He must have at least something—"

She scoffed. "Do you think that man could hang on to two cents? We have nothin'. Even if we had enough money to get the restaurant up and runnin' again, we'd still need spices. Most of our supplies came from Arendelle." The chef in the kitchen was ringing the bell, ready to get another order out. "I'll come take your order in a few minutes, okay?" She placed a glass of water on the table for each one of them, then walked back in to the kitchen.

Elsa sighed. "I guess Arendelle's not the only one hurting economically because of this, then."

"Well once we get Angel back, everything will be fine, right?" Ash asked.

"_If_ we get her back," Tails said, looking down at his glass. "You guys act like it's a guarantee. There are so many things that could go wrong—"

"Like what?" Gold asked, cutting him off.

"We could fail at getting all seven emeralds. If we do manage to unfreeze her, the rock in her chest could end up killing her. I could die, making the whole true love thing impossible, and we don't even know if I'm the 'true love'—"

Gold rolled his eyes. "Or we could actually have a little hope instead of living in depression."

"I don't want to get crushed again," Tails growled.

"Well you're crushing everyone who cares about you by being half-dead all the time," Gold snapped, starting to get angry. "Maybe if you pretended to care about how she would react to you being downhearted—"

"I do care!" he exclaimed, standing up. "You haven't lost anyone—"

"I haven't?" Gold asked, getting up to see him eye to eye. "What about my father, Tails? What about how I don't have any chance to see him again? If I were in your shoes, I'd be excited to get him back!"

"But you weren't the one who killed someone you love!" he yelled back, slamming his fist on the table. "It's _my_ fault she's dead, all mine! You weren't there when it happened! You didn't have to watch the light leave your dad's eyes right in front of you! And it's bad enough that I have to go through this entire thing _twice_! Has everyone else forgotten about the Metarex? Because I haven't!"

Everything suddenly got quiet, not just at the table, but through the entire building. The performer had stopped singing, the Hyrulians had stopped shouting their product name, and an alchemist stopped a transmutation half-way through, burning a small hole in the floor.

Tails sighed, trying to keep his temper from bursting. "I'm going outside. I need to be away from people for a while." He walked away from the table and out the glass door.

"Whatever," Gold said angrily, sitting back down. "Not like I care."

Outside, Tails sat on a Smash bag, its sand leaking out in various places. Someone else had already taken their anger out on it, breaking it in half. He watched as two Pokemon battled without Trainers; a fight between a large blue turtle with cannons on its back and a red and black fox with the ability to disguise itself and create illusions. If Angel was there, she could've told him right off the bat what their names were. But of course, she wasn't.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. "What am I doing, Angel? I'm going to lose all of my friends acting like this…but at the same time, Gold shouldn't have said anything like that." He picked up a stick on the ground and drew a detailed snowflake in the dirt. "I'm going insane. I don't know if I should let myself get my hopes up or not. At the same time, I'm not even sure if you'd take me back if we do revive you. You saved me, but it might've been because Lucario told you to. I just—"

"Hey."

Tails looked up to see Melaney standing next to him. "Hi," he replied, looking back down. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you see what the guy with no pants did?" she asked, sitting down on the other half of the Smash bag.

"No."

"Good for you," she said. "I wish I didn't. I'll never be able to look at a fake tree the same way ever again…" She looked back at him. "You've changed a lot."

"Most obvious statement of the year," he replied, still looking down at the ground. "You have to. All four of us used to hang out together on TDU and now we don't. Just because Angel is gone it doesn't mean you have to ditch us too."

She shook her head. "I didn't ditch you guys. I'm still dating Sonic, remember?"

"What about me?" he asked. He began absentmindedly drawing another snowflake on the ground. "I mean seriously, when's the last time we had an actual conversation?"

"Never," she said after a few seconds.

"Exactly," he replied. "And I don't even know where Knuckles and Amy went. Maybe he went back to the Master Emerald and Amy…I don't know. She probably went to stay with Cream. But either way, it was just me and Sonic when we got back home. Kinda lonely."

"Well, having a million dollars isn't all that it's cracked up to be," she replied. "If anything, it made me feel like the Capitol. Like everyone's usually set with what they have back home, but I still had all this money to waste."

Tails sighed in response. It was quiet for a few minutes; the only sounds came from the grunts of the two Pokemon still battling. "Losing Angel," he said quietly, "Do you think it'll ever stop hurting?"

Melaney slowly got up to her feet. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"What do you…oh." He looked down at the ground again.

She sighed and began walking toward the glass door. "Hopefully you and Gold can clear things up later. But right now…" She opened the door, "I need to check on that tree." Shuddering, she closed it behind her.

Tails turned around and flung the stick as far out into the street as possible. It landed in a crowd of Buzzbots, sending them scattering over a nearby dock and into the ocean. "Good riddance," he mumbled to himself. He watched the two Pokemon continue to fight. It seemed like a stalemate: The black fox was frail, yet was fast enough to dodge attacks. The turtle was slower, yet had enough defense to take hits. Eventually the fox would wear down the turtle, or the turtle would land a lucky shot and win instead. It all depended on whether you wanted to put your hope in chance and hope fate with give you a break, or put it in something that was going to happen slowly yet surely.

Tails didn't really have that second option.

"Whatever happens, happens," he said, standing up. Trying to keep out of sight, he kept his head low to avoid attracting attention after making a scene. Those who weren't paying attention to the fake tree being dragged out of the building were still watching him, however. He sat down with the others again, avoiding eye contact with Gold.

"So," Ash said, his mouth full of food. "Fwhere are fwe going next?" Misty only groaned at his complete insensitivity toward a tense situation.

"The next closest place is Scotland," he said, looking down at the emerald tracker again. "So I guess that means we're going to what's left of Hogwarts."

"Does that mean we have to deal with Morgan?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Probably."

"Ugh," Melaney groaned.

"Hey, maybe Joey will be there too!" Ash said enthusiastically. That made everyone in the whole building groan.

Tails shook his head. "Let's just go." He tossed the portal cube on the ground, watching it form in to a giant ring. He was the first one to step through, causing the others to follow suit soon after.

**Chapter six is done! Yay! Hey, it didn't take me a month to update this time! Good for me. I'm not an entirely terrible person.**

**So I've noticed something. I can mention a YouTuber with almost 250k subs and no one knows who I'm talking about, but when I say anything about Matt, the owner of Tails' Channel, everyone's like RAQIB, THE OWNER OF MATT'S CHANNEL, BRINGING YOU THE LATEST AND GREATEST IN PUT IT IN NEWWWWS! So basically, everyone knows Matt, the chubby version of my German friend.**

**Not even kidding. I have a German friend that looks exactly like Matt. The fact that I have a German friend should be surprising. Okay, the point that I have friends is surprising.**

**ANYWAY, everyone knows Matt. So everyone goes to his streams, right? So we all know about his fan character…Lotion the Hedgehog. We also all know Matt likes to say things like "If we can get $666,666 in donations, I'll play Sonic 06." Well, in honor of Matt and the fact that this year is the 22****nd**** anniversary of Sonic 2, I have a proposal. If we can get 20 REVIEWS for this one chapter, I WILL ADD LOTION THE HEDGEHOG IN TO THIS STORY. NOT JOKING. 100 PERCENT SERIOUS HERE. I say it because I know it won't happen, BUT! You guys can try. I will taunt you with the awesomeness that is Lotion.**

**Oh yeah, and another thing. HAVE YOU HEARD OF FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST?! IF NOT, WHY?! Oh my God, this is the greatest anime ever in the history of everything. You don't even know. It's just so AMAZING! The plot is deep, yet easy to follow. There's EVERYTHING. Humor, action, angst, it's all there! MARKIPLIER IS IN IT! YES, THE ALL MIGHTY KING OF HAPPY WHEELS, MARKIPLIER IS IN IT! THERE IS A CHARACTER THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HIM! It's about this fifteen year old kid and his 14 year old brother, right? Well, their mom died, and they tried to use alchemy (pretty much the law that says everything must be equal in physics) to bring her back, but it didn't work because you can't use it on humans. The 15 year old lost an arm and leg in an explosion when they did it, but the 14 year old lost his entire body, so his soul had to be connected to a suit of armor. The rest of it pretty much revolves around them trying to get their body parts/entire body back. IT'S SO AWESOME. JUST GO WATCH!**

**Okay, before this turns in to a blog (God, that's what my vlogs are supposed to be for -_-) Q of the Week: Let's talk about actual fanfiction. Where do you think MY strong suit in writing is? Like with genres (humor, adventure, action, etc.) and all that and WHY?! Gotta tell me why.**

**Okay, to wrap this all up, 20 REVIEWS MEANS LOTION THE HEDGEHOG! WATCH FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! AND REVIEWWWW! Keep it Shadddy!**


	7. You Worry Too Much

Chapter Seven: You Worry Too Much

**WHAT'S GOOD FANFICTION?! IcyAngels452 here BACK again once again and TODAY people, TODAY…we're gonna stop talking like TheKingNappy XD Anyway, chapter seven! Yay! Congratulations werewolf99, your review has been deleted along with all of your stupidity! As for everyone else, let's get started! Oh yeah, Merry Christmas!**

Tails stepped out of the portal, feeling smooth granite underneath him. He looked up as the others were making their way behind him. In front of him was a large castle with multiple towers made from tan brick. At the end of the bridge were two large double doors leading to the entrance. The entrance to Hogwarts that is.

"This place is huge," Anna said, looking up at the castle. "It's bigger than the one at home, Elsa!"

"It's because this is a school," Jack replied, leaning up against his staff. "A lot of people live here, not just two."

"If the school in Viridian City was this awesome, I probably would've waited longer to drop out…" Ash whispered to himself. He thought back to the times before he was ten; it hadn't been the best time of his life. He hadn't fit in well with the kids at school and spent a lot of time wondering where his dad was. He had sworn he'd get away from there at the first chance he got.

"There's an emerald around here," Tails said to himself, looking down at his tracker. "If the clones are trying to stop us, there's probably one in there. We can't be caught off guard like last time."

"You mean, we can't fall for their taunts and get in to fights we know we can't win like last time," Gold replied, crossing his arms. "Or maybe I should say _you_."

Tails growled. "Well I'm sorry for giving two flying—"

"Let's go inside before everyone starts turning on everyone else, okay?" Sonic asked, leading his friend away.

Gold rolled his eyes. "I'm still right. If he's gonna keep fighting without hope, we aren't going to get anywhere."

"C'mon, he's going through a rough time," Jack said, standing next to him. "He does have hope. He's just burying it."

"Well why not show it?" Gold asked. "Even if I never met her in person, I don't think Angel would approve of him acting like…this."

Jack shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not really sure what Angel would say. It would all depend on how she feels about him now."

"She sacrificed herself for him," the arctic fox replied. "I think that would be a pretty big hint that she cares."

He shook his head. "I've seen a lot of people and how they react to their own emotions. Everyone's instinct is to think with their heart when it comes to love. Since Angel barely trusts anyone, she tries to fight that with her mind and ends up turning away from people. That's why they never got back together."

It was Gold's turn to shake his head. "Bottom line, I still don't think he should bury everything like that. It's unhealthy for both him and the rest of us." He walked forward to join the others, Jack following after a few seconds.

The group entered through, well, the entrance, stepping in to the Great Hall. Well, four of them did, anyway. Gold, Tails, Elsa, and Jack had gotten in just fine, but the others were trapped outside, as if an invisible barrier were preventing them from going any further.

"Why can't we get in?" Melaney asked.

"There's something blocking the way," Sonic replied, stating the obvious. He spin dashed toward the door, only to bounce back. "If I were to guess, it's probably a magic barrier. It explains how Jack and Elsa got in."

"What about the other two?" Ash asked.

"My uncle is a wizard," Tails said, more to himself than the others. "Maybe it's a bloodline thing." He turned and looked at Gold. "It still doesn't explain why you're here."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Obviously I've spent enough time in Equestia that it's starting to rub off on me. I thought you'd be smart enough to figure that out."

Tails cursed under his breath. "I never asked for your opinion."

"Since when do I need someone to ask me something for me to talk?" Gold snapped, temper beginning to rise again. Deep down, he didn't want to fight his best friend. Yet at the same time, he didn't want Tails to be depressed forever. The comforting approach had proven its worthlessness.

"I—"

"We should just go…" Jack said awkwardly, nudging Elsa. The two of them headed toward a staircase which eventually lead to Ravenclaw Tower.

"That wasn't a good idea, Jack," Elsa said sternly. "They're not going to stick together. I'm definitely sure they can defend themselves, but there are things in this world that they have no idea how to—"

"Elsa, you worry too much," Jack interrupted. He froze the lock on a door at the top of the staircase, causing it to fall off. The door swung open with a loud, obnoxious creak, then fell off its hinges with a bang. "We're not the only ones with experience in fighting. Besides, how do _you _know what's out there? You haven't—"

"Moody. The gloves." Her words were colder than her hands, which were resisting the urge to freeze her surroundings. Jack's careless attitude was beginning to irritate her, along with his ignorance. "I've heard first accounts of the things that have happened in this world. Even if the wizarding war is over, we can't be careless. Not all of us can be immortal." She instantly regretted her last few words.

Jack's face suddenly hardened. "Do you think I asked to be this way? Do you think I wanted to leave my sister and all of my friends? Do you know how hard it is to be away from people you care about, being stuck all alone—"

"Yes, I do," Elsa interrupted. "Don't try to pull that "I left my sister" stuff on me. I had to do it too—"

"For three hundred years and counting?!" Jack shot back.

"I almost killed her!"

"_Almost._" Jack echoed. "I didn't get a chance to come back. After that I was alone with no memory of who I was before?! Do you know how lonely that gets? I'm assuming your sister knows about it more than you do—"

"I was doing it to protect her!" she shouted.

"And look what happened," he said angrily. "Because you shut her out, you froze her heart. Why didn't you just tell her? It must've been horrible, having your sister by your side every day, then having her nowhere in sight without warning."

"I—"

A banging sound came from the room next to them, cutting their conversation short.

"THAT'S IT!" a feminine voice screamed. "Joey, I can't stand you anymore! You're a horrible butler! YOU'RE FIRED!"

"You can't fire me! I QUIT!" another voice yelled.

"I already fired you, you can't quit!"

"WHATEVER! I'M DONE!" A red fox stormed out of the room and in to the one they were in. He almost walked straight in to the two until Jack stopped him in his tracks. "What do you want?" Joey asked, not even bothering to question why the two of them were there.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

Joey rolled his eyes. "When I illegally jumped back on to the train in TDU, Chris tried to sue me….now I'm trying to work as Morgan's butler to pay it off."

"And he makes a terrible butler," Morgan said, walking in to the room. "Seriously, Joey, I'll eat literally anything but your food. You're a terrible cook—"

"I never said I would be a good one!" he exclaimed. "In fact when you hired me, I specifically said 'Look blondie, I'm not that great of a cook, so don't expect much' and here you are expecting a five star meal."

"Joe, I'm expecting AT LEAST McDonald's quality. Your food actually TASTES like chicken beaks and feet."

"Well you won't have to worry about me anymore—"

"Yes, she will," Elsa interrupted.

Morgan turned to the two. "Why? Wait, why are you guys here?"

"We're trying to find a Chaos Emerald so we can revive Angel," Jack explained. "Some of us actually want to save her. Others just want to save their own—"

"You think I don't miss her?!" Elsa interrupted, dropping her queenly nature. "When Hiccup brought her to us, I could relate. I knew what it was like to destroy many people's lives and have to turn away from everything you know and love! I know what it's like to not have control. It's not just about saving Arendelle!"

"That's all you've been worried about lately!" Jack yelled. "You've even been neglecting your own sister because of it!"

"People are dying, Jack! We need to fix the problem that's at hand before all of Arendelle is buried in snow!"

"It doesn't give you an excuse to—"

Morgan set a piece of paper on fire with her wand, getting them both to shut their mouths. "Enough," she said calmly. "If we're gonna save either, we need to cooperate. Let's go, Joe."

"I thought you fire—"

"LET'S GO, JOE."

"Wait, if only magical beings can get inside, how am I—"

"I SAID LET'S GO!"

"Okay, okay!" Joey said finally. He followed her out the door and down the stairs, leaving Jack and Elsa alone in the room.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just start looking for an emerald."

**Hogwarts, Slytherin's Dungeon**

Tails and Gold sifted through the mess in Slytherin's dungeon, turning over cauldrons, tables, anything for a hint of an emerald. All of this was done without saying a word to each other, of course. That was until Tails broke it.

"We should look in there," Tails said coldly. He pointed toward a dark hallway near them. It seemed as if there was a wall sealing it off before, but it had been broken down by some magical being. "In all likelihood it'll be hiding in a place like that."

Gold scoffed. "What's this 'we' stuff? I don't have to go in there. You're perfectly capable of handling yourself."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Fine. I don't need your help anyway." He took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled before running straight in to the hallway.

Gold looked down the passage, contemplating if he should follow. He had watched TDU and seen the things a simple wizard could do. If there were some being down there that Tails couldn't fight with alone…

He groaned, then began walking toward the hall. "One of these days…rrgh…"

Tails continued to walk down the hallway. The only thing lighting the area were torches, their dim fires placing a glow on the damp walls. He walked forward for a few more minutes until he met with a dead end. At the end of the hallway was a platform over a two canals, a basilisk skeleton threatening to topple in to the raging river below, which was invisible in the nearly pure dark area. He kicked a bone in to the water, then counted until he heard it fall in to the river with a large splash. Ten seconds. It would be a long, hard fall if he were to trip.

"There's nothing down here," a voice from behind him stated, barely audible over the rushing water. Tails turned around to see Gold, his arms crossed in front of him. "No emeralds. We should get out of here before something bad happens."

"I thought you said I was capable of handling myself," Tails all but shouted over the raging river.

"I never said you weren't," Gold replied, beginning to approach him. "I'm just getting this weird feeling that we're not in here—" his thought was interrupted by complete silence. The river that was flowing so quickly a split second ago had suddenly become still. "…alone," he finished with a whisper. The water began rushing again without warning, a huge wave washing him over the edge before he could move out of the way.

Tails gasped. "Gold!"

**Chapter 7! Yay! Cliffhanger, dun dun dun! Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone! Or, Christmas Eve or whatever. I'm definitely not waiting until tomorrow to post this. I tried to do that with TDU last year, and the server crashed, so I had to wait until the 26****th****. Holy crap. I started TDU a year ago. That went by fast O_O**

**Tension. Cliffhanger. Joey and Morgan. That's all I have to say.**

**Anyway, life has been interesting. I was in a couple of livestreams with Gold the Fox, and they were super fun. We said we would write fanfiction. And then we did everything but that. We had winter carnival at the school on Monday and Tuesday. I got wrapped in wrapping paper by my math teacher, then we almost suffocated our history teacher! The next day after that we were outside all day and the seniors spilled a whole container of hot chocolate in the snow because their geniuses. Then everyone beat each other up in the snow on the front lawn, including some of the teachers XD**

**Oh yeah. I also smashed a piñata the Friday before that and got warheads, which I ate during the stream on my channel. Oh yeah, and I read Cupcakes there too! If you go on my channel and watch the stream, I start reading it around forty-five minutes in. Go check it out!**

**Anyway, Q of the Week: If you were me, where would you go with this story? Would you get rid of a certain character? Would you let the team get all of the emeralds? Would you even bring Angel back? Tell me! It's not that hard. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW! HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GODDAMN TWAT MUFFINS!**


	8. Hope Glimmers and Fades

Chapter Eight: Hope Glimmers and Fades

**I'M BACK BITCH. **

**Hogwarts, Chamber of Secrets**

Tails looked down over the ledge in the chamber, frantically looking into the water below. Gold was nowhere to be seen in the roaring stream that had swept him away within the blink of an eye. Putting all of their fighting aside for the time being, Tails flew as quickly as possible, rushing out of the chamber, up the stairs, and into the Great Hall where Morgan and Joey stood arguing. He skidded to a stop, almost knocking Joey over. "Guys, I need your help!"

"Tails!" Morgan exclaimed. "It's feels like it's been FOREVER since we've seen you! And by forever I mean like—"

"I know, I know," he replied quickly. "Listen, I need your help. Gold and I were looking for the emerald in the Chamber of Secrets and this huge wave appeared and he got swept into the water. Do you guys have any way of helping me?"

"I can't really use any spells if I don't know where he is," Morgan said, looking down at her wand. "Who is this Gold guy, again?"

"What about this weird map I found?" Joey asked, holding an upside down map. "Marooder's Map…" he read, a confused look on his face.

Morgan gasped. "Give me that!" she shouted, snatching it from his hand and holding it right-side up. "This is the Marauder's Map! Where did you find this?!"

Joey shrugged. "I stole it from some dude with a scar on his forehead. It was just lying on his desk when I broke into his house…"

"Why did you—"

"Can we just focus on the task at hand, please?!" Tails exclaimed in a panicky tone.

"Right," the wizard said. She pointed her wand at the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The old piece of parchment suddenly came to life, text written in ink appearing to create a map of Hogwarts with names in various locations. "We're right here," she said, pointing to a specific spot on map with their names on it. "And Gold's right…there." She pointed to his name, which was swiftly moving across the page.

"He's headed towards the lake," Tails said. "That must be where the river goes to! We need to get out there and help him."

Morgan nodded. "You're right. Let's go, Joe."

"Again, I thought you fired—"

"LET'S GO, JOE!"

**Hogwarts, Great Lake**

Gold took in a huge gasp of air, allowing oxygen to completely fill up his lungs. "Holy crap, I'm not dead," he panted, looking around. "And I was under there for a while!" He had just resurfaced and seemed to be in the lake outside of the Castle, the sky above him clouded. The castle was a few hundred feet away, the other members of the team just barely visible. "Guys, over he—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a large waterfall sprang out of nowhere in front of him, a dog like creature sitting on top. It was blue in color, its tail at least half the length of its body and ending in a fin. The gills surrounding its face resembled a lion's mane as its purple eyes stared down at him. "Is that a—" He was interrupted again when the creature shot a huge blast of water at him, putting him underwater again. He resurfaced a few seconds later, gasping for air.

"There he is!" Morgan shouted. Gold looked to the edge of the lake to see her, Tails, Joey, Jack, and Elsa arrive.

"That's a Vaporeon!" Joey shouted, looking at the Waterfall. "I've got the perfect Pokemon for this! Go, Gravel—"

"You're going to send a ROCK into a lake to fight that thing?!" Morgan exclaimed. "C'mon Joe, even I know that's a bad idea!"

He sighed. "Fine." He pulled out another Poke Ball, throwing it up in the air. "Go, Raichu!" The electric mouse popped out, its cheeks crackling with electricity. "That's better."

Gold looked up at the Vaporeon again, which was planning another attack. Before it could strike, the fox raised his hands in front of him, creating a ball of light between his palms. He shot the Eon orb at the Pokemon, almost knocking it off the waterfall.

"A little help here?" he shouted. "I can't exactly keep swimming forever!" Without saying a word, Tails began flying over to him, swiftly dodging a Scald that was sent in his direction. He grabbed Gold's hands, lifting him out of the water. As soon as they were well above the surface, Jack and Elsa began freezing the lake over, giving them a place to stand on.

Tails looked at Gold as soon as they were both on the ground. "Sorry for being so negative," he said awkwardly.

"And sorry for getting mad at you over it," he replied. "Now what do you say we get rid of this stupid thing?"

Tails nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Protego!" Morgan shouted, creating an invisible barrier between her, Jack, Elsa, and the Vaporeon. "I'll make sure they can keep the lake frozen. Joe, go help Tails and Gold!"

"But you fire—"

"JOE!" she shouted. "I'm not telling you to do it as my butler! I'm telling you to do it as my stupid fox friend!"

"Ohhh…" Joe said, everything clicking into place. "That makes sense! Okay Raichu, go for Earthquake!" The electric mouse turned around and zapped him instead.

Tails sighed, jumping into the air to attack. He slashed his tails against the Pokemon, knocking it off the frozen waterfall and onto the lake.

"This battlefield is great!" Gold shouted, sliding across the ice with ease. He formed another Eon orb, blasting it across the frozen water. Before it could reach his opponent, the Vaporeon used Protect, creating its own temporary shield.

"We're not gonna hit it unless we get in closer," Tails said.

The other fox nodded. "So…you go in from the left and I'll go in from the right?"

Tails agreed silently as the two went in opposite directions, ready to strike. The Vaporeon watched as the two got closer and closer. It let out a battle cry as it made a huge wave crash through the ice and spread across the lake, pushing the two back about ten feet. They both got back up again, Tails flying in the air to look for an opening. The Vaporeon spotted him and sent another Scald his way, just barely missing. The water jet came back down on the lake, melting the ice it landed on.

"The ice is going to cave in if it keeps putting holes in it," Tails pointed out. "We have to be careful."

"Raichu, Flamethrower!" Joey screamed from the shore. The Pokemon shocked him again, groaning at its Trainer's stupidity.

Gold facepalmed, then looked back at their enemy. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "It's gone!"

Before Tails could respond, another scalding jet of hot water came from one of the holes in the ice, striking him and catching him off guard. The momentary burning sensation caused him to lose concentration and fall into the freezing water below.

"Tails!" Gold yelled.

The two-tailed fox felt the freezing water encompass him, immediately sending chills down his spine. He quickly looked around for the Vaporeon, only to feel a blast of water from above push him further down. He began propelling himself upwards using his tails, ready to strike again. He spin dashed into the Vaporeon, not doing much damage due to the water hindering his speed. The Pokemon used Scald again, pushing him further away from the surface. Tails was beginning to feel the dread that often came over him during his adventures with Sonic; lungs burning, mind panicking…the feeling of drowning.

With a sudden burst of speed he began swimming towards the surface, but was quickly blocked by the Vaporeon. Lungs on fire because of the lack of oxygen, he used all of his effort to spin dash it out of the way and back on to the lake. With a giant gasp for air, his head resurfaced as well. He pulled himself out of the water, soaking wet and shivering.

"Cold?" the other fox asked.

"No," Tails replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "I'm sh-shivering because it's t-too hot out!"

"Cold…" Joey repeated to himself. "I've got it! Raichu, use Ice Beam!" The Raichu slapped its forehead, then zapped him for the third time. "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

Gold rolled his eyes, his fist glowing with Eon energy. He ran across the lake towards the Vaporeon, propelling himself forward with his powers. He struck its face, sending it flying a few feet away.

"See, he's fighting!" Joey yelled at his Pokemon. "If you're not going to listen, I might as well start yelling out random moves like Thunderbolt!"

That was good enough for Raichu. Its cheeks began crackling with electricity as it let out a huge battle cry, sending a giant current of electricity at the Vaporeon. It received super-effective damage, causing it to fall on the ground unconscious. A bright light suddenly surrounded it as it transformed into an all too familiar shape…a female hedgehog.

"Is that Angel?!" Morgan exclaimed from the shore.

"No," Tails said sharply. "It's another clone. Just like I thought."

The dark blue clone stood up to face her enemies, looking at each one of them. "How dare you mistake me for that stupid copy!" she shouted at Morgan.

"Copy?!" Morgan exclaimed. "Can someone explain what's going on here?!"

"It was before you and Joey joined the rebellion when we were trying to destroy the Capitol," Tails responded, keeping his eyes on the clone. "We were in Icirrus City. Ash accidently released them in a lab and Angel had to fight them off. Amber knocked me into a frozen lake and I would've died of hypothermia if Angel hadn't saved me…" That heavy feeling in his chest returned again. Another thing she did for him that he couldn't repay.

"And here we are again," the clone said. "Minus the fact that Angelica is dead, of course—"

"Enough about Angel!" he shouted. "All we're trying to do is find the Chaos Emerald and get out of here!"

On the shore, Joey took a blue gem out of his pocket. "Do you mean this cool rock I found?" he asked. A pair of water nun-chucks suddenly hit him across the head, causing him to drop the emerald.

Using Eon to increase his speed, Gold grabbed the gem before the clone could get her hands on it. "You're going to have to go through us in order to get it."

"Sounds like a plan," the water hedgehog replied. She picked her nun-chucks up off the ground, swinging them in the air. She attempted to bring them down on Gold's shoulder, but was blocked by an Eon barrier. He retaliated by shooting another Eon orb, hitting her square in the chest. Tails then attacked from behind, spin dashing and knocking her into the ground. Hard.

The clone stood up slowly, brushing herself off. "C'mon boys…two against one seems a little unfair, don't you think?"

"You and the others didn't seem to think six against one was a problem back in Icirrus City," Tails retorted.

The clone shrugged. "Different circumstances." She ran back out on to the lake, creating another giant waterfall to elevate herself. She raised her right hand, causing a powerful jet of water to form from her palm. The two foxes dodged, the attack hitting the ground and creating a small crater in the dirt.

Tails growled, then quickly flew to her height caused by the waterfall. He slashed at her with his tails, but the attack was dodged when she did a backflip to move out of the way. "You've gotta be either quicker or sneakier than me if you want to get anywhere," she said with a snarl. "Right now you're doing neither."

"What if I did this?" Gold asked from the frozen lake. He sent a barrage of Eon orbs up the waterfall, the stream carrying them up to the clone and striking her all at once. She groaned in pain, the waterfall disappearing as she lost all of her concentration. She landed on the ice with a hard thud. She glared at her attacker, sending a scalding jet of water in his direction. It hit him at full force, sending him flying into one of the trees on the shoreline. The force knocked the emerald out of his hand, allowing the clone to bring it back to her using a current of water in the air. Gold quickly got up and shot a blast of Eon at her, but it was immediately deflected by a water barrier.

"I think I'll be taking this for myself now," she said, the emerald in hand.

"Not yet, you aren't!" Tails shouted. He began flying upwards toward her, but stopped when he felt a stiffness in his tails. The water was beginning to freeze, hindering his flight. He had no choice but to stay on the ground, watching her fly away with the emerald. "Dammit!" he yelled in anger.

Gold sighed as the two began walking back to the shore. Morgan, Jack, and Elsa stopped using their magic as Joey returned Raichu to its Poke Ball. "We gave it our best shot," he said, trying to focus on the positives.

"It doesn't matter," the other fox replied. "We didn't get the emerald and we need all seven of them. If we lose one, we lose all of them. Let's…let's just get back to the others." He walked ahead of the others, leaving everyone in silence.

**Hogwarts, Outside Castle**

The rest of the team sat outside of the castle, waiting for the others. Ash looked up from his game of cards with Misty to see the six figures approaching them from the distance. "Hey, they're back!" The group looked up in anticipation. Sonic got up and approached Tails.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked.

"Nope," the fox replied. He turned and looked at the rest of the group. "While we were out by the lake, Gold and I found another one of Angel's clones. And…we didn't get the Chaos Emerald."

There was complete silence among the group until Anna broke it. "But…you guys have a clue where she took it, right? She must've said something or left some idea—"

"Nothing," Tails interrupted. "She left us with nothing."

"I'm sure we'll find her again even—"

"Thanks, Sonic," he said quietly. "But I really don't want to think about it right now." He flew into the edge of the forest near the castle, causing complete silence to fall over the group again.

Sonic cleared his throat. "We need to set up camp for the night. We'll do it at the edge of the forest. Morgan, start setting up some protection charms around the area. Someone start making a shift schedule so we can have someone on watch at all times. We need a fire going too."

"I have tents," Ash said, pulling a bunch of bags out of what seemed like an infinite amount of space in his own.

"Good," Sonic said. "Let's get started."

A few minutes later the group had a fire going, tents set up, and various roasted berries from Ash and Misty, which were cooked using the trusty frying pan Brock had lent them after TDU. Everyone sat around the fire, conversing with one another. Well, almost everyone. Sonic and Tails were in Tails' tent, having their own discussion.

"C'mon Tails, it's just a minor setback," Sonic said comfortingly. He sat next his friend, a hand on the fox's back. "We'll just use your emerald tracker and find—"

"The tracker's only going to tell me if it's in this area or not," Tails interrupted, his face buried in his hands. "And considering how those clones are, they're probably already in another world by now." He sighed and closed his eyes. "When I was fighting her, I had one tiny moment of hope. That _maybe_ we'd be able to do this. And it got crushed."

"Well, Sonic began. "You're just going to have to uncrush it."

"Easier said than done."

Sonic sighed, taking Tails' hands by the wrists and removing them from his face. "Hey. Look at me." The fox looked up, blue eyes dulled with sadness. "Okay, listen," the hedgehog began. "Do you remember when we went to the Lost Hex and Eggman had that machine that sucked the life out of our planet and the Deadly Six took advantage of it?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"And remember when you shoved me out of the way of that trap and they roboticized you? And then Knuckles and Amy got the life sucked out of them by that machine? And I thought even Eggman was dead when he fell in that lava?"

"No," Tails replied. "But I'm guessing you're going to make me pretend I do, even though I wasn't there for most of it."

"Exactly!" Sonic exclaimed. "But do you know what I did, Tails? I kept on going. For all of you. Believe it or not, but it's pretty hard to keep moving forward when you see a robot version of your best friend standing in front of you, even for a tough guy like me."

Tails gave a little snort. "Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not that tough on the inside."

Sonic scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Don't you remember what you did on the ARK after you thought Eggman blew me up in that pod?"

"I blew his mech to pieces," he replied. "But that's different. You came back like five minutes later. I didn't have time to even fully process what happened!"

"But you still kept moving forward, didn't you?" the hedgehog asked. "Even if it was only for five minutes, you did it. And there's no reason why you can't do it for Angel, too."

"That's the other thing I'm worried about," Tails said. "If we _do_ get all the emeralds back. And then I _do_ perform an act of true love and…nothing happens. Then what?"

Sonic was quiet for a minute. "Then…at least they can't say we didn't try."

The fox felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Or…what if it does work? But there's still that rock in her chest. What if that—"

"Tails," Sonic interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about all the bad things that could happen. Focus on the good. You're going to get Angel back. After everything you guys have gone through, there's finally going to be some peace." He leaned back on the ground, looking up at the ceiling of the tent. "Everything'll be back to normal. I can't wait."

"If."

"If what?"

"_If_ I get her back," he explained.

The hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Not if. _When_. Positives, buddy."

He shook his head, standing up. "I don't think I'm ready to think like that yet." He got out of the tent, but turned and took one last look at his friend before leaving. "But…thanks for the pep talk. It made me feel better. A little."

"Hey, a little is better than nothing," Sonic said, giving him a thumbs up.

The fox nodded, then left the tent. Sonic sat up, looking up at the ceiling. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

**Hogwarts, Outside Castle**

Melaney and Sonic sat on the shore of the lake, a few dozen feet away from the tents, and from what Morgan had said, along the edge of the barrier created by the protection charms. They had taken the first watch shift, but weren't doing much other than watching over the lake at that point. "So," Melaney began, fiddling with a rock in her hand. "What were you and Tails talking about during dinner?"

Sonic shrugged, skipping a stone over the lake. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Sonic smirked a little. "What's it to you?"

Melaney rolled her eyes. "Just because TDU is over it doesn't mean that the ratio has to be broken up," she said, tossing the rock in water. "Even if one of us isn't completely alive."

"I think you mean two," the hedgehog replied, gesturing to Tails' tent. He sighed. "I'm really, really hoping that this plan works. For his sake."

"So I'm guessing that conversation you guys had didn't do much," she said with a sigh.

"Nope," Sonic said, chucking a rock into the water. "I can't even get him to _say_ we're going to get her back. There's always something stupid, like 'if', or 'might', or—"

"He still doesn't believe," she interrupted.

"Basically."

Melaney looked down at the water, her eyes widening as she suddenly realized something. "Hey…did we ever tell someone back Arendelle to watch over Angel?"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"That extra clone is out there, Sonic!" she exclaimed. "And literally no one but Kristoff is there, and he's busy trying to keep people from freezing to death! Do you realize how easy it would be to go in and take her?!"

His eyes widened. "Give me your X-transceiver," he said quickly. He took the device from her hand, pressing a few buttons.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"Someone who's already got experience in guarding things," he replied, hitting the call button.

**Angel Island, Master Emerald**

Somewhere back in Sonic's world there was a giant island floating in the Sky, the Master Emerald sitting atop a temple in the very center. A certain red echidna was propped up against the large emerald, fast asleep. That was until the communicator Sonic had given him before they left started ringing, anyway.

"Hello?" Knuckles answered groggily, picking up the X-transceiver.

"Knuckles, we need your help," Sonic said from the other side of the screen.

"With what?!" he replied, rubbing his eye. "Don't you realize that it's almost one in the morning?!"

"This is important," Sonic growled. "Look, Angel's frozen in Arendelle all by herself and it wouldn't be very hard for someone to just walk up the mountain and take her. We need someone to fly over there and make sure nothing happens. Can you do it or not?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "If you really need my help, I guess. It's not really surprising that you wouldn't think about that, Sonic."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sonic replied irritably. "Just get there as soon as you can, okay? Take Gold's plane or something."

"Is he going to be okay with that?" Knuckles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. Oh well. I'll talk to you later."

"All right," the echidna replied, then hung up. "Well, Angel Island, I'll be off." He then took off towards Gold's house, racing through the cool, night air.

**Gold's House**

Knuckles glided to a stop in front of the house, walking towards the garage that stood next to it. He attempted to lift the rising door, but found it to be locked. "Dammit," he muttered, then shrugged. "Melaney can probably pay for it." Raising a spiked fist, he punched the door, causing it to break in half and fall to the sides. He walked over to the sleek, blue biplane in the center of the garage, hopping into the cockpit. "This should do the job." He was about to start it up, but—

"Knuckles, what do you think you're doing?!"

The echidna looked up to see a familiar pink hedgehog in a red dress glaring at him, Piko Piko Hammer in her hands. "Amy?!"

"Don't tell me you're trying to steal Gold's biplane!" she exclaimed, walking into the garage.

"I'm not stealing it. I'm borrowing it," he growled through his teeth.

"Knuckles, you broke the door down," she said, a finger pointing to the mess on the floor.

"That's beside the point, Amy. Now what do you want?"

"Have you seen Sonic?" she asked. "I haven't seen him in the past few days and I'm getting really worried. I figured he might be at Gold's, so I came here."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "At one in the morning?"

"Love never sleeps, Knuckles."

"Right…" the echidna replied awkwardly. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Sonic isn't here. He, Melaney, Tails, and Gold went to look for the Emeralds with some other people so they could revive Angel. They're in Scotland or something right now."

"AND HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME?!" Amy exploded. She smashed her hammer on the ground, adding to the mess of broken doors. "How dare that jerk—"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this, Amy! I have to fly over to Arendelle and make sure no one tries to take Angel—"

"Oh, it's all about her, isn't it?!" she interrupted. "Scoot over, I'm coming with."

"Why?!" he exclaimed.

"Because at least you've got some way to get in contact with Sonic!" she replied, jumping into the seat behind him. "Besides, with all the times you've left the Master Emerald unguarded, you're gonna need a second pair of eyes."

He rolled his eyes again. "Fine. But you better not screw anything up." With that, he started up the plane, and two took off into the sky.

**Ice Castle, North Mountain**

A few hours later the two arrived in front of the castle on top of North Mountain, Knuckles being able to land the plane relatively safely. They climbed out, almost instantly sinking into the ever deepening snow in front of the icy staircase.

"It's freezing here," Amy said, crossing her arms and shivering.

"What were you expecting, a tropical resort?" Knuckles scoffed. "C'mon. Sonic said something about her being in the room with the balcony before he left." The pair climbed up the stairs, both almost slipping on the way up. When they were inside and on the second floor, they looked around for the frozen statue.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Well I don't see any other frozen castles around here," he remarked. Placing his hand in front of him through the dark, he pushed the two balcony doors open. They swung outward rather easily, hitting the balcony railings with a solid thud, but nothing broke. The moonlight shined through the darkness, casting a soft, white, glow on the center of the room. The empty room.

Angel was gone.

**Yeah, bet you guys weren't expecting to see this, were you? And after OVER A YEAR, chapter eight is finally written and done. Let's just take a moment to point out that the last time I updated this story was December 24****th****, 2014. And today is January 29****th****, 2016. But hey, I said I'd come back at some point, didn't it? It's just whether or not I stay or leave for another year (hopefully not the latter lol).**

**Anyway, like I've said multiple times on YouTube and my other stories, sorry for not updating. Hopefully that will change! I'm going to use social media more to make sure you guys don't think I'm dead (I posted a couple pictures on Facebook and Twitter) and try to avoid procrastinating my life away. But I want to thank you guys for sticking around for so long. So, as we always do, here's Q of the Week: Are you glad I'm back or nah? We'll keep it simple. Be sure to review! The more detailed, the better! You guys are the reason that I write, after all. Smell ya later!**


	9. Dark Times

Chapter Nine: Dark Times

**What's going on my lovely muffins, IcyAngels here with another chapter of Seven Worlds! And I didn't stay dead for a year! Yay! It's been almost a month since I've updated, but hey, I also uploaded a video on YouTube and another chapter of Hoenn! That's three updates in a month, so I'm doing pretty well here. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

Amy's eyes widened as she looked out at the empty ice room, back to Knuckles, and back to the room again. "Knuckles…"

"Yeah…" he replied, staring at the statue-less spot on the floor.

"Please tell me you were being a knucklehead and brought us to the wrong ice castle…"

He walked out on to the balcony, watching over the town a few miles away. "Take a look."

Amy walked out on to the balcony next to him, gasping as she saw what laid before them. The entire town, or what was left of it, was coated in a huge layer of ice and snow, the only things visible being the shapes of the roofs protruding through. "It's completely frozen…"

"Yeah…so what are we going to do?!" Knuckles asked in panic.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Watching over Angel is your job, not mine!"

"YOU TAGGED ALONG!"

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT IT'S YOUR JOB!"

Knuckles sighed, then took in a deep breath. "Okay. Here's what we'll do. When Sonic calls to ask us how it's going, we'll tell him everything's fine. We won't tell them that Angel's gone and that the castle is completely empty. Then, when we hang up, we'll go out and look for her."

"That's a terrible idea, Knuckles," Amy said, crossing her arms. "They're going to find out eventually. What if they come back later and find that all of us are gone?" The X-transceiver in her hand began ringing.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he said, then walked up behind her. "Just answer the phone."

She rolled her eyes, then hit the answer button. "Hello?"

A familiar blue hedgehog's face appeared on the screen. "Uh, hi, Amy."

"Sonic!" she squealed in excitement, shoving Knuckles out of the camera's range. "How are things going over there, my darling? Are you all safe—hey, wait a minute! You left without telling me! How dare you?!"

Melaney mumbled something unintelligible from outside the camera's view, but Sonic didn't comment on it. "Calm down, Amy. Look, everything's going fine over here. Are you in Arendelle with Knuckles?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Angel's here and uh…safe."

"Great," Sonic said, giving her a thumbs up. "Can we see?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Uh…sure," she said nervously. She quickly covered up the microphone with her hand. "Knuckles, do something!"

Knuckles approached the device from outside of the camera's range, punching out the lens. "Looks like the camera broke, Sonic."

The hedgehog narrowed his eyes. "What are you guys trying to hide? Amy? Don't you da—" He was cut off when she hit the red End Call button.

"See?" the echidna asked. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Knuckles!" she exclaimed, slapping the back of his head. "Sonic's already suspicious and we haven't even left yet! This isn't going to work!"

"Well unless you can think of something better, we can't really do anything," he replied.

She groaned, then got in to the back seat of the plane. "Fine. Then let's check back home, first." Knuckles nodded, then climbed in the front seat and started it up before taking off in to the sky.

**Lysandre Labs, Lumiose City**

Colress typed at the large computer in front of him for what seemed like the millionth time, reading through every article and journal entry on Kalos' ultimate weapon. "The resurrected eternal Pokemon left the man's side," he read aloud, his voice becoming a mere whisper. "The man was surprised and sad. He had revived it so they could be together…" He shifted his glasses downwards, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "This man attempted to do the same thing that I'm doing, but failed. Is it really that wrong? And if it backfires, it means I would be doomed to roam the earth for the rest of eternity…am I willing to pay that price? And Angelica would have to do the same…can I really make that decision for her?"

The door behind him opened, causing him to quickly turn around. Sylvia flew in, carefully placing the statue on the ground in front of him. Colress stared at it in awe. Here she was, so many years later…his own creation standing right in front of him, frozen in ice. Not a thing had changed, other than the rock lodged in her chest. He released the breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding, letting the air escape his lungs. "I am willing," he said to himself, his voice barely audible to Sylvia. "No price would be too high."

"Colress?" she asked in confusion.

He shook his head, awakening from his thoughts. "I was just contemplating something." He turned back to his computer and closed out of what he had been reading, staring down at his keyboard with a determined look on his face. "I've made my decision. I will bring her back, regardless of what it takes and what consequences there may be!" He looked back at Sylvia. "We'll spend today gathering as many Pokemon as we can. Tomorrow we will go to Geosenge Town and begin rebuilding the weapon!"

**Hogwarts, Outside the Castle**

Sonic narrowed his eyes at his X-transceiver. "Amy!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the ground. But it was too late. She and Knuckles had already hung up. He laid back on the grass in frustration. "I can already tell this isn't going to go well…"

Melaney sighed. "Well, if something goes wrong, we'll find out eventually."

He groaned. "But the longer we wait, the worse it could end up being."

"But we can't really determine if something happened or not unless we either trust Amy and Knuckles or go back ourselves," she replied. "And if we do the second thing we'll just end up giving the clones more time to grab the emeralds."

"I know," he replied reluctantly, staring up at the starry sky. His X-transceiver then beeped, causing him to look at the screen to see the time. "It's midnight," he said. "Our shift's done."

"Thank God," she said, standing up and stretching. "It's getting cold outside."

"It's always cold outside, Melaney," he reminded her.

"Well, colder than usual," she said. The two then walked back to the camp together, meeting up with Morgan, Joey, and Gold, who were getting out of their tents.

"You guys ready to take the shift?" Sonic asked.

"No," Morgan replied sleepily. "It's midnight and I'd rather being sleeping."

Sonic shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes."

A few minutes later the three were sitting outside on the lakefront, watching tiny ripples move throughout the water. Well, Gold and Joey did. Morgan slept on the ground instead.

"So," Gold began, trying to strike up a conversation. "What is it that you can do, Joe?"

"I have Pokemans," Joey replied, taking out a Poke Ball and tossing it up and down. "And I can make toilet jokes while skewering the Spanish language at the same time." He looked at the sleeping wizard next to him. "Morgan, ¿como es la agua en el baño?"

The wizard suddenly opened one eye, whacking him on the head with her wand. "No tomo la agua en el baño. Now hush."

Joe shrugged and looked at Gold. "I also have a friend named Ben Dover. He gave me the finger once when we were driving."

Morgan groaned, then looked at the other fox. "What do you do?"

"Well, I can use Eon," he explained. "It's this energy that's in all living things. It connects the soul to the body and determines personality traits and stuff."

"Cool," Joe said.

"And it gives me all kinds of powers, too," he continued. "I can shoot Eon orbs and do other attacks like earlier. And I can heal people."

Morgan glared at Joe. "Why can't you do cool stuff like that?"

"I don't know, maybe I'd be able to if you hadn't hindered me by hiring me as a butler—"

"Anyway," Gold continued, getting their attention. "I can heal people, but it takes up energy. And if someone gets a major wound, there's this thing called Eon Whiplash and there's a chance that I can end up with that injury if I heal them."

"Cool," Joe said again.

"Unlike you," Morgan muttered.

"And that's basically how it works," Gold finished. He looked at the other two, who were now arguing. "You guys aren't listening, are you?"

She scoffed. "Joe? Listening? Don't make me laugh."

The arctic fox sighed and looked back at the lake. It was going to be a long night.

**Hogwarts, Outside Castle**

"MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!" a voice yelled from outside the tent.

"That's what you get for not watching for where the campfire is, Ash!" Misty shouted.

Sonic covered his ears, opening his eyes just enough so that he could see the time on the X-transceiver. three-thirty in the morning. "It's too early for this crap," he mumbled, burying his head in his pillow.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear Joey and Morgan come back at two screaming at the top of their lungs at each other," a voice behind him muttered. He turned over to see Tails in his own sleeping bag about two feet away. That was right. He had transferred into the fox's tent after the kid wouldn't stop tossing and turning in his sleep. Speaking of which…

"You've been up all night, haven't you?" Sonic asked.

He sighed. "Just like every other night." The hedgehog frowned as Tails went on. "It's like…every night I try so hard to go to sleep. And ninety percent of the time I can't. And if I do, it's the same few nightmares over and over and over again."

"Which are?"

"The most common one is me just reliving her death," he continued. "And remembering every little detail. Right down to the way her scream sounded."

Sonic winced. Truth be told, he had that embedded in his memory too. But he knew that the memory was much more painful for his best friend.

"Other times I have nightmares about what could happen if we get her back," he continued. "Like if the ice thaws and that rock's still in her heart and it kills her. Just think about it, Sonic. Coming all this way and still not being quick enough to save her. I can't even—"

"Don't think like that, Tails," Sonic interrupted quickly. The fox looked up at him, his face pale from just talking about it. They'd had the same conversation a million times, but it never went anywhere. He sighed. "And the other times?"

"The other times we do save her," he said, looking down at the ground. "And she lives. But…she hates me. I think those are the worst ones because there's a good chance it'll happen, Sonic. It's not like when I'm being doubtful, either. The way she looked and talked to me the last few days before…" He trailed off, burying his face into his pillow, a short, muffled sound coming from it a few seconds later.

_Goddammit Tails_. Sonic sighed in both relief and concern. Mostly the latter. Relief because after all this time, Sonic could still count the number of times Tails had actually opened up to him about the situation on one hand. And the majority of those times were before he had turned in to the hollow shell that laid in front of him at the moment. As for concern, well, that was the thing. He was just a shell of his former self.

"And I know you always want me to keep my head up and have faith," he continued, trying to choke back tears. "You have to know I'm _trying_. I came all the way out here, didn't I? But every time I think about how there might be a chance, something always gets in the way. Either a huge part of me will doubt it or something else will just crush my hopes." He looked back at the hedgehog. "I want to go back to the way I was before all of this happened. Before we left home, before TDU, before Amy and I were even picked for the Games. But I want Angel here with us. I'm sick of feeling like…like I'm drowning."

"Drowning?" he asked.

He nodded. "All around me I see people around me that are happy and I want to feel like that again, but I can't. It's like everyone around me is completely able to breathe above water, and I can see them, but I'm underneath the surface and suffocating. And nobody realizes it."

"I realize it," Sonic replied, not missing a single beat. "I wish I could make it stop hurting, but I can't. But I realize it."

Tails sighed. "I know you do, Sonic. And I appreciate it." He sniffed, wiping away a stray tear with the palm of his glove. "You know, I'm still thinking about that conversation we had yesterday. I hope you're right."

"About getting her back?" he asked.

"Yeah. But still…_if_."

He sighed half-heartedly. The fox was closing up again, but was slightly more open than he would've been twenty-four hours ago. At least he had _that_ going for him. Progress was progress, after all. "A little bit of hope never hurt anyone, Tails," he replied, casually leaning back and staring at the ceiling of the tent. His voice softened. "You should try to get some sleep, buddy. I know there's a chance of nightmares, but you're not gonna be able to function without it."

"I know," he replied quietly. "Night, Sonic."

"Night, bud."

Despite this, neither of them could fall asleep again.

**Hogwarts, Outside Castle**

"GIANT SPIDER! GIANT SPIDER!"

Sonic groaned and sat up, stretching his limbs. "This is a great way to start the day after sitting for three hours in silence," he mumbled to himself. He sped out of the tent to see Melaney backing away from a spider about the size of a small dog, a flaming piece of campfire wood in her hand.

"Kill it! Kill it!" she screamed. "It's disgusting!"

He sighed, but quickly revved up a spin dash and smashed it in to a million pieces. He smirked. "Mashed spider for breakfast, Melaney?"

She made a hacking noise. "You're disgusting, Sonic." The other members of the group had begun filing out of their tents, glaring at her with tired eyes. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Did you guys see that thing?! It was huge!"

Anna yawned, running a hand through her messy hair. "What are we talking about?"

"Giant spiders," Morgan shuddered, pointing her wand at the pile of spider guts and making it disappear. "You should've expected it though. We are outside the Forbidden Forest, after all."

Ash's stomach suddenly growled, causing everyone to stare at him. "I'm starving," he muttered.

Misty sighed. "What else is new?"

"Joe, you should cook us something," Morgan said.

"Or…" Jack interrupted, "we could all _not_ die of food poisoning and go up to North's to steal his Christmas cookies. There is a Chaos Emerald up there too."

"I thought you didn't want to go up there because it was too close to Christmas? And he would stick a sword in your face?" Anna asked.

He shrugged. "I'm willing to take the chance. Plus I haven't paid him a visit in a while."

Tails looked down at the emerald tracker in his hands. "Well, there's no way we're gonna be able to track down the emerald we lost yesterday…let's do it." He placed the portal cube on the ground in front of him, causing a huge metal ring with swirling colors inside of it to appear. They stepped through one by one, Morgan and Joey being the last ones.

"Wait, where are we going?" he asked.

Morgan turned to look back at him, a mere three feet from the portal. "North's workshop. You know, where all the Christmassy stuff is?" She rolled her eyes at that last part. "Didn't you hear Jack?"

"Who?"

"Jack Frost."

"Should I know who that is?"

Morgan shook her head and proceeded to move towards the portal. "I still don't know about you, Joe."

"Wait, we're going in to that thing?!" he exclaimed. "I don't trust—"

"Oh, for God's sake, Joey!" she shouted, then picked him up by the tail and tossed him in to the swirling vortex, entering right after.

**North Pole, Outside North's Workshop**

"It's f-freezing!" Melaney exclaimed, shivering to death. The group stood in the middle of a swirling blizzard, the snow around them about a foot and a half deep.

"We're at the North Pole," Morgan snapped, taking her arms out of her sweatshirt sleeves and hugging them to her body. "Were you expecting a tropical resort?"

Gold shrugged. "It could be worse."

Jack looked up at the sky. "But it's worse than usual right now. The freeze must be starting to affect places outside of Arendelle. If we wait too long we're gonna end up plunging the world in to the next Ice Age."

"It's been six months s-since it h-happened," Sonic whispered to Melaney. "And it's j-just starting right now? S-Something must be wrong b-back in Arendelle. M-More than usual, anyway."

"W-Well we c-can't exactly go and check it out r-right now," she whispered back. "P-Priorities, Sonic."

"Can we go inside please?!" Misty exclaimed, hopping up and down. "My legs are freezing!"

"All right, all right," Jack said quickly. "Let's go." He led the group to the large double doors of the castle, raising his hand to knock, then shrugged. "Eh, North should be used to me trying to bust in here by now." He used his staff to shove the double doors open, causing wind and snow to be blown in to the huge building. The first living things to greet them were two large, furry beings, their entire bodies covered in shaggy hair from head to toe. Both of them glared at Jack as they closed the doors back up. "Hey, yetis," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Wow," Anna whispered, taking a step forward. There were no words to describe how busy the workshop was. Yetis stood at mahogany tables, assembling and painting toys while elves ran around with Christmas lights, their bells jingling with every step they took. Miscellaneous toys were everywhere in the room, whether they be tiny biplanes in the air or miniature trains on the ground. Along the walls ran giant staircase that gradual moved upwards towards the skylight that made up the entirety of the ceiling. In the center of the room was a huge globe, tiny twinkling dots covering almost the entire surface. The entire workshop had an air of wonder and mystery.

"Isn't it great?" he asked.

"It's amazing," she said quietly.

"Well, at least one community isn't falling apart," Elsa muttered, looking around the completely functioning area. Jack looked back at her, but said nothing.

"I'll go find Nor—" he began, but was cut off when a sudden yelling sound came from the stairs above them. A huge man, about six-and-a-half feet tall, jumped down and landed in front of them. A brown fur cap and long white beard covered up the majority of his face, the only parts visible were a pair of bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks and a nose. The sleeves of his red coat were rolled up, revealing the words 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattooed on to his right and left arms respectively. The most notable thing, however, was the pair of swords in his hands, which were pointed at Jack's face.

"Huh? Jack, it's you!" he exclaimed, his thick Russian accent clearly ringing through the building. He instantly dropped the swords and took off his hat, revealing his white hair was just as long as his beard. "You gave me quite a scare. I told you to knock first, no?" He laughed, taking off his coat to reveal a pair of black pants and a red shirt. "Take that to my office, will you?" he asked, dropping the jacket on to a group of elves. "Where have you been, Jack?! We have been waiting for you. The Man in the Moon has spoken once again."

"Already, North?" Jack whispered.

"Already," he whispered back. "We will talk later when there are less people. But what have you been doing the entire time?!"

Jack cleared his throat so the rest of the group could hear him. "I've been helping my friends. We're trying to get the Chaos Emeralds so we can revive Angel and undo what's been going on in Arendelle…and what's starting everywhere else."

"Ah, yes," North replied. "I shall show you all what is happening because of all of this. Come, come." He led the group to the large globe in the center of the room, then pointed to the area where Arendelle was located. Every few seconds one of the little lights would flicker, then be put out for good. "That is Arendelle. Every light represents a child that believes in the Guardians and all that we stand for. But when they go out…"

"They stop believing?" Ash finished.

The man shook his head. "I hope that's all that's happening to them." He looked back at the group. "Now, you came here for Chaos Emerald, correct? I have been using one to power workshop. Give me a few hours to get it. It is very close to Christmas time, after all, and we are very busy!" He turned to one of the yetis near him, who was holding a large plate of cookies. "Yeti, we have guests! More cookies! And show them place where they will not be electrocuted by elves." The group began to follow the yeti away, all of them going until North stopped one of them. "Jack," he whispered. "My office."

The two Guardians moved in the opposite direction of the others, approaching a wooden lift in the corner of the room. It descended to the floor below them, which was much darker than the previous, but still had that air of magic in it. The two stepped out and entered a room on the left, North closing the door behind them. The room was exactly the same as it was when Jack had first been there, ice sculptures around the room, a Christmas tree in the corner, and a frosted window looking over the snowy mountains outside.

"Fruitcake?" North offered, holding a plate of it out in front of him.

"Ah…still no thanks," Jack replied.

He shrugged, placing it his desk. "Now, like I was saying before, Man in Moon wants new Guardian."

"But…I haven't even been here for that long," Jack replied, running a hand through his hair. "How could he want a new one alrea—"

"We are in a very dark time, Jack," he said quietly. "Even with Pitch gone, this frost could mean more than just the end of Arendelle. It will spread. Since last night we've lost a few in Kalos. This is no longer matter of just one kingdom and one person. This could mean the lives of thousands, adults and children alike. It will be worse than what happened in Icirrus City."

The other Guardian sighed. "North, how is this going to help? I mean, fighting Pitch was one thing because it was fear. This is the _cold_ we're talking about. I can't do anything—"

"That's where you're wrong," he interrupted. "In fact, cold is the reason why you can help! If all else fails and it gets to the rest of us, you will still be here for the children. You and one other." He took a tiny ice sculpture off his desk, placing it in Jack's palm. He opened it to see a small figurine of a human girl in a dress, a single braid of hair resting on one of her shoulders, bright blue eyes shining.

Jack took his eyes off the statue, looking at North. "Elsa?"

**Chapter Nine's done! Yay! So this was more of an emotional chapter than an action one. Gotta have a balance, after all. Angel's with Colress, people are struggling with depression, the Guardians need a new Guardian, and the stakes are so much higher than everyone initially thought! QOTW: What do you think about everything that's going on in the chapter? Kind of a blanket question, but it gives you guys more stuff to talk about. Just analyze things, say your reaction, and leave them as reviews! If you need an example, just look at Gold's reviews. Or literally like a review on Hoenn, the Land of Abundance.**

**Except Daniel's.**

**Stupid white vans.**

**Also, another thing I want to bring up: I think I've found an upload schedule that works for me! Every Tuesday I'm going to try to either upload a chapter or a video on YouTube. The order will be Seven Worlds, Hoenn, and then a YouTube video. That does mean there will be more space between individual uploads on stories, but you still get constant content from me! Anyways, be sure to leave a review! Smell ya later!**


End file.
